Detalles
by cielphantomville
Summary: El amor es esa aventura de conocerte a ti mismo y a tu pareja cada día. (YAOI)YAMACHI
1. Chapter 1

Detalles…

 **Resumen:**

El amor es esa aventura de conocerte a ti mismo y a tu pareja cada día.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Cirulo de estudio**.

Koushiro Izumi se quedó mirando detenidamente le rostro de Taichi, ¡Claro! El acoso debía ser disimulado porque junto a él se encontraba el eterno Cancerberos del castaño.

Matt también observaba al chico en cuestión, pero lo hacía de forma completamente descarada para causarle incomodidad y estrés, pago a su presencia forzada en su ensayo del viernes.

Matt se había negado hasta el cansancio a llevar a Tai sin contar que éste al sentirse abandonado utilizara su arma mortal.

¡Oh! sí, Koushiro también creía que era un arma mortal, porque no conocía a ser humano sobre la faz de tierra capaz de negarle algo al Yagami cuando este decidía mirarte con sus bonitos ojos color chocolate y rostro compungido para dejar salir una cristalina lágrima de tristeza.

Matt lo intento. De verdad se hizo el fuerte, dio media vuelta para evitar quedar prendado de la imagen y entontes Tai adiciono un elemento más.

—Nos vemos el lunes Yami…

Matt contuvo el aliento, porque eso quería decir que su cita… , ¡no!, ellos no tenían citas porque no son novios, Salidas… si eso, su salida del sábado y domingo estaba cancelada.

Yamato apretó los puños antes de, resignadamente, ceder.

Bueno, hoy era lunes y Tai había pedido a Izumi que lo ayudara con unos cuantos temas de algebra, por supuesto Matt inmediatamente vio su oportunidad de vengarse.

Y ahí estaban.

—Deja de mirarme Ishida— rumio Tai intentando ocultar que la mirada azul de su mejor amigo lo ponía nervioso al grado de tener un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el lápiz.

—¿A que es molesto no poder concéntrate porque te miran intensamente? —se mofo Ishida con alevosía.

—¿Lo estas asiendo por eso? Lo tuyo solo fue un ensayo… pero si yo, no estudio, voy a reprobar la materia completa.

Matt rio por las narices, y entonces paso lo que Izumi había estado esperando desde que vio al rubio apersonarse siguiendo a Taichi. Ese pequeño DETALLE que hacía para Koushiro incomprensible la relación de esos dos. Podían estar peleando casi todo él día, pero durante ese lapso, ocurrían pequeños detalles, un leve momento, se producía una tregua, un oasis de quietud.

—Está bien. Ya no voy a mirarte —cedió Matt retirando su mirada, luego su mano blanca subió hacia el hombro del moreno para darle un suave apretón y sentir el cuerpo del jugador de soccer estremecerse por su toque, y de ahí bajo lentamente hasta entrelazarse con la mano del otro chico. —Solo no me sueltes —decreto Yamato contento de verlo enrojecer aún más.

Taichi asintió y bajo la cabeza completamente apenado.

Koushiro meneo la cabeza, eso era tortura psicológica para el pobre Tai, aunque al menos de esa forma no volvería a insistir en algo que no debía, como acompañar a Matt a su ensayo solo porque el rubio dijo tener una canción nueva, y él como su mejor amigo, debía ser el primero en escucharla.

—Esta me la voy a cobrar Ishida.

Matt volvió a reír concentrándose en su tarea y dejando pasar la amenaza sin pena ni gloria.

Izumi elevo las cejas, eran momentos como esos en los que no comprendía porque deseaban negar lo que es más que evidente para todos. Ellos eran el uno para el otro.

—Deja de quejarte, porque si me irritas te voy a forzar a darme un beso frente a tu hermana.

Tai mascullo algo como — "¡maldición! jamás debí contarle que a Kari le gusta el Yaoi" — y regresando su vista al libro, esperando que ahora, sin la mirada del rubio sobre él pudiera entender el problema de algebra.

Koushiro lo único que pudo pensar fue: lo besaría… ¿en dónde?

Unos minutos después Tai dejo salir un bajo—¡Oh! —antes de mirar en dirección a sus manos unidas, necesitaba la otra para contar más rápido…

Matt lo miro de reojo y ensanchando más su sonrisa se acercó para murmurarle a oído —Si necesitas los dedos para contar, te puedo prestar los míos.

Tai se sintió humillado, pero no argumento nada y siguió en lo suyo. Ishida nuevamente rio burlón. Esa era la desventaja de saberlo todo el uno del otro.

—Esta si me la voy a cobrar caro…— se prometió.

Continuara…

N. A.

En realidad no sé cuántos capítulos van a hacer… porque los detalles en una relación son infinitos pero… quizás me canse antes de los 45…

Jajajajaj nos leemos.

Mil gracias por su tiempo.


	2. La paleta

**Capítulo 2 La paleta**

Mimi vio de reojo el cuaderno que Tai le ofrecía, luego su atención recayó completamente en observaba detenidamente la paleta que el Yagami paseaba por su boca.

Mimi había faltado el día anterior, que fue viernes, y necesitaba notas, notas que le había pedido a Matt le consiguiera con cualquiera de sus compañeras. ¿Por qué? Porque al sexy vocalista nadie le negaría nada y era seguro que hasta se pelearían por prestárselas.

Entonces… ¿por qué se lo entregaba Tai?

Matt pareció leer sus pensamientos porque sin mirarla y metiendo la mano en la mochila que Taichi traía a la espalda extrajo otra libreta más. Cuaderno que ella tomo dejando al Yagami con la mano extendida.

Matt rio por las narices al ver la incomodidad del moreno y como verlo con el rostro sonrojado era lo mejor del mundo pues se dispuso a explicar la situación a la chica para incomodarlo aún más.

—Tus compañeras pensaron que era buena idea prestarle a Tai también los apuntes. Quieren que ÉL sea quien les devuelva los cuadernos el lunes—se burló Matt mientras su mirada recaía en el caramelo, en espera de que el moreno abriera la boca para hacerse con ella.

Mimi asintió, pensando que quizás se equivocó de recadero, aunque… lo bueno era que ellos siempre iban juntos, así que en realidad no importaba a cuál de los dos le pidiera el favor.

Los ojos azules del vocalista igual que los ambarinos de la chica, estaban pegados al caramelo que el Yagami movía con su legua y que parecía ser su distracción para no terminar muriéndose de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

El futbolista comenzó a desesperarse porque ella no tomaba el cuaderno, dio un suspiro y de alguna manera, Taichi hizo lucir a la golosina más apetitosa cuando la saco toda brillante, bañada por su saliva, para decir —Aquí tienes. — recalcando que era el cuaderno de la mano derecha lo que le ofrecía y no la paleta que ella había seguido con la mirada y estaba en la izquierda.

Pero Mimi no perdía de vista el caramelo porque estaba esperando por ver lo que seguiría a aquel sensual movimiento por parte de Tai … y paso…

Matt al notar el caramelo a su alcance, sin pensarlo se lo quito a Tai para llevarlo a su boca de manera natural.

—Listo, —Tai dio un suspiro y cerro la mochila para lanzarla sobre su hombro apenas ella sujeto el cuaderno. — ¿podemos irnos? Yama, se nos hace tarde —más que preguntar era una imperante demanda por parte de Taichi, la que termino cuando con un poco de molestia recupero la paleta para regresarla a su lugar, es decir dentro de su boca.

Matt sonrió pícaramente, —si en cuanto Mimi te diga donde te ve para regresarte las libretas y puedas devolverlas a sus dueñas.

Tai abrió grande los ojos, retiro la paleta de su boca para poder casi gritar. —Eso no va a ser, no voy a regresar a ese salón lleno de… —aseguro indignado sin percatarse que solo era una artimaña de Matt para volver a hacerse del caramelo. Una vez que lo noto dijo —Está bien… está bien…—concedió más que por los cuadernos, por el dulce, pues al dejar de alegar Tai recupero la paleta y la introdujo en su boca de un rápido movimiento.

Mimi estaba fascinada. Cuantas veces más esa paletita pasaría de una boca a otra y…

Tai y Matt sabrían que eso era un beso indirecto.

Taichi dio media vuelta y camino raudo por el pasillo alejándose de la vista de ambos.

Matt se tomó un poco más de tiempo para despedirse de Mimi antes de tener casi que correr para alcanzar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué más compartirán? —se cuestionó Mimi sin poder borrar de su mente la idea de que tal vez… y solo tal vez esos dos deberían dejar de lado los intercambios de saliva por intermediarios para comenzar a darse besos directos que son mucho más placenteros y sabrosos.

—Quiero una foto de ellos dos en un beso francés.

Continuara…

Woouuu! Esto salió todo raro pero, es un capitulo… ¿no?

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	3. De compras

A mis lectores:

Con todo cuanto guardo en mi amargo corazón de demonio les digo:

No se han tacaños y regálenme siquiera un Me gusta, con todo y pulgar arriba.

Jajajaja

Mil gracias por leer e ignoren mis comentarios, los cuales dependen que tanto de chocolate consumí durante el día.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Capítulo 3 Las compras.

Joe miro de mala gana su teléfono, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya iba bastante tarde para el curso. La verdad nunca entendería como hacían los demás. Él se mataba estudiando, repasando apuntes y yendo a curos de regularizaron mientras que otros…

Bueno de Koushiro era de esperarse, después de todo es un genio, peor de Matt y Tai… más Tai. Era increíble como su antiguo líder tenía tiempo libre para practicar futbol. Con su cerebro cualquiera diría que Yagami tendría que pasar las noches en vela estudiando para mínimamente aprobar las asignaturas normales.

Pero no. Taichi llevaba una vida demasiado relajada para el gusto del futuro galeno.

Joe dio un suspiro cansado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo pensando en Tai cuando tenía mucho, pero mucho más de lo que preocuparse?

—…pero no me gustan los puerros.

Joe se giró en dirección a aquella voz quejosa, porque era una que él conocía demasiado bien, una que ni por asomo creyo escuchar en ese preciso instante en que se encontraba pensando en él. Y así fue, sus ojos se quedaron prendados de la pareja dispareja que entre discusiones se caminaba sin preocupaciones al supermercado, siendo más que obvio que ambos acaban de salir de la escuela porque aún tenían puesto el uniforme y traían sus mochilas.

—No son para ti—argumento Yamato jalando a Taichi del brazo como si fuera un niño de tres años que se niega entrar con el médico o a una mascota desobediente que se rehúsa a ir a la peluquería.

—Eso dices ahora. Maña por la tarde cuando estemos cenando será lo primero que vea en mi plato —remilgo Tai plantándose firme y elevando la nariz con disgusto.

Y en la mirada azul se podía leer perfectamente una burla patente de ¿Cómo adivinaste?

—Deberías agradecerme que piense en ti, debes alimentarte correctamente si quieres rendir físicamente.

—Y lo agradezco, pero no me gustan los puerros. —volvió a quejarse Tai agrandando los ojos y mirando con suplica a Yamato, esperando que el rubio se ablandara.

Yamato sonrió ladino. —No seas niño. Te prometo hacer también postre —chantajeo el rubio tomando la mano del moreno, quien solo hizo un puchero sin retirar sus ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Que sea flan y acepto.

—Sera Flan y pastel de zanahoria, si y solo si, tú lavas los platos.

Taichi elevo la ceja antes de tomar un carrito para entrar al supermercado casi corriendo.

—Pero entonces para el desayuno quiero crepas, Mattiiii!

Matt meneo la cabeza. Antes de seguirlo caminando tranquilamente.

Joe soltó un resoplido molesto y si tuviera que ser honesto hasta un tanto envidioso, él apenas estaba pensando en su futuro, en su carrera y, si tenía un rato de ocio, hasta en cómo sería su futura esposa o si tendría hijos, mientras que Tai y Matt ya disfrutaban de una vida de recién casados.

—¿Por qué ellos parecen llevar una vida más amena y tranquila? —se preguntó antes de reanudar su camino.

A unos metros se detuvo en seco. ¿Acababa de pensar que Tai y Matt estaba casados?

—Necesito un descanso —soltó en un suspiro Joe meneando la cabeza con resignación. —comienzo a alucinar.

Continuara…

N. A.

Mil gracias por su preferencia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Señales

**Hana-Kitzu** : espero que disfrute este cap, que fue escrito para usted. Aquí el punto de vista de Sora T.

 **Blackstelly** : My lady…me seduce con su voz de sirena cada que me habla en francés… Dios, agradesco los traductores para poder saber que me dice…jajajaja

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 señales.**

Sora miro el artículo en la revista que por costumbre siempre compraba, la moda era tan caprichosa que, ahora que se decidió a formar parte de ese mundo como modista, creyó buena idea también contemplar las tendencias juveniles para que su punto de vista no se quedara rezagado.

Nunca ni por asomo considero en leer los Test que traían incluidos y que solo niñas tontas y frívolas tomarían en cuenta, pero…

Sora apretó los labios, y sus ojos vagaron por el parque en que ese momento se encontraba, y en el que hacía rato que se entretenía en el ritual de abrir y cerrar la revista en la misma página sin decidirse si leer o no.

Al final decidió darle una leída rápida, mientras no se dejara sugestionar todo estaría bien.

 _ **8 señales para saber si todavía te ama**_ , leyó y, la frase se quedó rondando su mente.

Al terminar dio un suspiro, su corazón zumbaba de lo consternada que se sentía.

El primer rubro decía: Cuando hay falta de disposición de su parte. Si siempre está ocupado, no te llama, no organiza planes contigo y no hace esfuerzos para verte.

He inevitablemente se preguntó, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Yamato la invito a algún lado? Hasta donde recordaba siempre era ella la que sugería que fueran a tal o cual lugar, pero nunca Matt. Siempre estaba ocupado, sino con la escuela, con su banda o… Taichi.

Sora meneo la cabeza intentando borrar el nombre del moreno de la lista de prioridades de Yamato.

El segundo: Cuando no le interesan tus problemas o proyectos. Si ha dejado de mostrar preocupación cuando te pasa algo malo, tienes problemas o le cuentas tus metas y proyectos, y ya no formas parte de su vida.

La pelirroja torció la boca con disgusto. El hecho de casi no hablaran no significaba que no compartiera sus interés, además, nunca le gusto contarle sus penas a Yamato porque las creía insignificantes a comparación de las que él debía tener, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas.

Además para eso estaban los mejores amigos ¿no? si Yamato tenía algún problema lo más probable era que se lo contara a Taichi y viceversa. No por nada Matt era quien siempre insistía e insistía para que el Yagami se abriera.

Tai podía ser alegre y extrovertido pero con el tiempo y algunos comentarios de Matt termino por darse cuenta que las cosas que realmente le molestaban o preocupaban se las guardaba, ídem a Yamato, sabiendo eso y que Tai era el único que podía atosigarlo hasta sacarle la verdad, porque era el único que sabía aguantarse los golpes y seguir sonriendo después de ellos.

Un tiempo después cuando al fin decidían hablar, Sora siempre quedaba impresionada con los dilemas emocionales y morales que podían apabullarles, ellos tenían problemas serios que requerían de un análisis confianzudo y una firme voluntad para ejecutarlos.

El tercero: Cuando evita hablar del futuro. Otra clara señal de alerta es cuando ya no quiere hablar acerca de planes para el futuro como casarse, tener hijos, o vivir juntos.

En realidad en ese punto no tenía ni idea de lo que debía pensar. Yamato jamás hablo con ella a cerca de eso, es más parecía tenerle cierto temor. Y ella lo comprendía. No en balde atravesó por el divorcio de sus padres.

El cuarto: Cuando pelea por todo. Si le molesta cada cosa que haces y siempre destaca tus defectos, es tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Además, en esta etapa se encarga de culparte por lo mal que están o porque la relación ya no es igual. Otro síntoma es que suele llegar tarde y de mal humor:

Sora elevo una ceja, otro más para los copsiosos, ellos no peleaban, apenas tenían tiempo de verse muy de vez en cuando al final de las clases. Y…

—De mal humor—rumio.

Cuando Yamato estaba de mal humor Taichi se encargaba de llévaselo a sepa los Dioses del Digimundo a donde para calmarlo.

Así que no, a ella no le había tocado soportar al rubio en un arranque de malestar.

El quinto: Cuando ha dejado se ser cariñoso y detallista. Si antes era cariñoso y te sorprendía con pequeños regalos, mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos, llamadas para desearte un buen día o cosas por el estilo, y ha dejado de hacerlo, el interés ya no es el mismo.

La chica bufo. Yamato jamás fue detallista, cuanto menos romántico, así que su relación no había cambiado en nada.

El sexto: Cuando ya no te invita a reuniones con sus amigos. Ya no te involucra en los planes con sus amigos e incluso comienza a verlos más a ellos que a ti. De hecho, muchas veces suele exigir constantemente que le des espacio: no se ven tan seguido, ni comparten tanto, pero aun así se queja de que no le das su "espacio".

Sora lo medito un rato… "espacio", esa palabra era recurrente en Yamato si se trataba de Taichi. Pero… a ella nunca le pido espacio. Y a las únicas reuniones de amigos tenían que ir juntos. ¿Contarían los ensayos con su banda? A esos ni siquiera Taichi asistía.

El séptimo: Cuando entre sus prioridades no estás tú. Adelantar trabajo, lavar ropa o ver un programa de televisión son sus excusas para no verte.

En caso de Yamanto, Sora sabía que no eran pretextos, después de todo Yamato vivía solo y las responsabilidades de llevar una casa, porque su padre parecía más inquilino que dueño, eran demasiadas.

Ella no quería ni pensar cómo se las arreglaría si tuviera que hacer todo lo que Matt hace, desde lavar ropa de dos, tener la despensa siempre surtida, hacer las comidas del día, ir a la escuela, hacer tareas, practicar con la banda, además de hacerlos pagos concerniente a luz, agua, teléfono… y muchas, muchas otras tareas que se desprenden del hecho de tener que valerse por sí mismo.

El octavo: Cuando las conversaciones no llegan a ninguna parte. Intentas hablarle del tema, pero siempre es lo mismo, no muestra mucho interés o te dice que todo estará bien, pero las cosas siguen igual. Para la sicoterapeuta Gabriela Flores, cuando estas situaciones comienzan a ser cotidianas en tu relación, es mejor dar un paso adelante y no perder el tiempo en lo que no tiene futuro.

Al considerarlo Sora estaba más que molesta. Que podía saber esa terapeuta de sobrellevar una relación difícil, con una persona que ha tenido que subsistir por sus propios medios a tan temprana edad.

No, definitivamente esa mujer no tenía ni idea de que hablaba, porque si se basar en ese absurdo Test diría que su relación con Yamato murió hacía tiempo y eso estaba muy lejos de pasar.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Sora elevo la mirada de su lectura cuando escucho aquella pregunta dicha con un tono levemente fuerte. A unos metros de ella, en la entrada del parque Tai con los brazos cruzados exigía respuesta a un Yamato que solo daba un resoplido irritado.

Con firmeza Matt tomo la mano de Tai para depositar en ella dinero. —Tú iras a pagar al banco y yo a la tintorería y al correo. Mi padre necesita su esmoquin para mañana temprano y la correspondencia no puede esperar.

—Pero la fila del banco a esta hora debe ser enorme.

—Entonces date prisa.

—Esto te va a costar muy caro Ishida.

—Prometo compensártelo Yagami —susurro cerca de su odio haciendo estremecer y ruborizar a Tai quien se alejó y con su mano cubrió la parte de su oreja que el aliento cálido de Matt había tocado.

Taichi lo miraba de mala gana, dio media vuelta para realizar el encargo. Una mano sujeto la suya tirando de ella y haciéndolo dar media vuelta.

—Te veo en el estacionamiento del Supermercado para hacer las compras.

Taichi bufo.

—¿También tengo que cargar bolsas de supermercado?— se quejó.

—Tai—nombro Matt acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

Sora que al verlos se había puesto en pie contenía el aliento en su lugar observando el desarrollo de todo, sus actitudes, sus comentarios hasta que... ¿Qué iba a hacer Yamato? ¿Matt no ira a besar…? Negó con la cabeza. Eso era imposible.

Y entonces…

—Es mi favorita—grito emocionado Tai cuando una paleta de hielo cubierta con chocolate, guarecida dentro de su estrambótica envoltura, fue puesta frente a su rostro.

—Y solo es un adelanto del premio por ayudarme.

Tai casi aplaudió al tomar el obsequio y ya sin protesta tomo su camino. Yamato sonrió y no se movió hasta que perdió de vista al Yagami, después se marchó dispuesto a terminar con su parte de los deberes.

Sora parpadeo varias veces, acaba de ver al siempre estoico Matt ser juguetón y sobre todo, chantajear, de la forma más linda que se pudiera imaginar, a Taichi.

—¿Eso que acaba de hacer Matt se puede considerar como un detalle?

Sora esa tarde volvería a leer el test con mayor detenimiento, pero con otro punto de vista.

Lo que no hace Yamato con ella pero si con Taichi.

Continuara…

N. A.

 **Kiri Namikase** : soy yo quien agradece sus palabra y el tiempo que dedico al dejarme un comentario.

 **Kasue** : Si, las situaciones comunes nos hacen pensar en ellos como personas normales, más reales.

 **ShirayGaun** t: me encanto su pulgar arriba… y si, les guste o no son la pareja predilecta de mucho. De hecho si ya vio la segunda ova, por el final tiene una escena con ellos que me hizo alucinar. Casi grite: Dios, es ahora Yamato, dale un beso…jajajajaja. No diré cual por si no la ha visto. Solo por esa escena valió mi aburrimiento de casi dos horas.

 **Freebutterflyfly** : yo me lo imagino de tantas formas… bueno creo que se nota en tanto fan fic que he escrito de ellos jajajajaja

 **Mac1826** : Las personas raras son las mejores, asi que… pensé… los capítulos raros también deben serlo. Jiijijij

 **Darkerla** : Pues lo sepan o no ellos siempre actúan igual. Sino míralos, saben que se aprecian, que son amigos pero no pueden evitar negar su amistad y sus pleitos.


	5. El juego

Un capítulo más, un capítulo más…

Capítulo 5

El juego

Tk tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de su hermano. Hacia cerca de una hora que había marcado a la casa de Kari para preguntar si se encontraba Yamato. Hikari rio suavecito antes de responderle que ese fin de semana se quedaban en casa de Matt.

A partir de ahí a Tk le surgió un idea, idea nacida de su sana curiosidad por saber que hacían los mejores amigos cuando estaban juntos y solos.

No es que él no tuviera amigos porque los tenía y Hikari Yagami se llevaba las palmas entre ellos, pero, una cosa es que tu mejor amiga sea una chica y otra de tu mismo sexo. Matt podía hacer ciertas cosas con Tai que Tk ni soñando le pediría a Hikari. Como… como… bueno en ese momento no se le ocurría nada, pero de que había diferencia la había.

Cuando llego se detuvo en la puerta con la mano en alto, si iba a espiarlos sería mucho mejor pasar sin hacer ruido para atraparlos infraganti.

Con delicadeza giro la perilla y sigiloso como una sombra entro a la casa.

—Porque tengo que aceptar hacer lo que tú quieras.

Tk sonrió, esa sin duda era la voz de Taichi protestando.

—Porque aunque lo niegues, la última vez te encanto. Además de que tu rostro todo compungido al final es una vista que quiero revivir.

Tk arrugo el entrecejo preguntándose ¿Qué habría hecho a Tai poner ese rostro?

Yamato dio un suspiro—Esta bien, te dejare elegir en donde quieres que te haga gimotear, en el sofá o en mi cama.

A Takeru se le subieron los colores. ¿Qué estaba proponiendo su hermano? Es decir ellos, ellos no podían estar pensando en…

—En la cama— respondió Tai con un tono ligeramente apenado. —A la larga es más cómodo.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces piensas durar más que la última vez? Vamos no seas iluso, sabes que una vez empiezo a moverme estas acabado.

Tk, negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando mal, muy mal de su hermano. Matt era un joven sano, cuya novia era Sora…. Bueno la chica era su novia de palabra porque con quien pasaba tiempo y al parecer algo mas era con Tai. ¡No! si Yamato fuera pareja de Tai, entonces al menos ya se lo hubiera contado, terminado con Sora, porque su hermano no era de engañar a la gente, cuanto menos de aprovecharse de sus sentimientos de otros.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué?

Quizás… apenas hoy se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Tai y como este le había correspondido pues…

—¡Ah! Me voy a volver loco— susurro bajito pegándose contra la pared.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunto Tai.

¡Maldicion! Pensó Tk, Tai parecía tener el oído de un cachorro. Con agilidad se escurrió dentro del armario justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano asomarse al pasillo.

—No hay nadie—informo Matt y en su voz se notaba la felicidad. —Ahora deja de buscar distracciones, acomoda todo sobre la cama y vete quitando la ropa de encima.

Tk no sabía qué hacer, los colores se le subían al rostro… o mejor dicho, sabía que hacer… en cuanto esos dos se encerraran en la recamara él saldría disparado lejos, lo más lejos posible.

—¡Ahmm! Yama, yo puedo desvestirme solo. —Gimió Tai. Tk se tapó los oídos, o eso intento porque continúo escuchando—A… al menos espera a que lleguemos a tu cuarto.

—En la cama, en el sofá, en el piso, en la mesa… en cualquier lugar el resultado será el mismo, se buen perdedor y acepta que te encanta que yo…

Y Tk se quedó aterido cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Se le había olvidado que Kari también se dirigía hacia ahí.

—Yamato. —Esa era la dulce voz de su mejor amiga—¿se encuentra mi hermano?

—Sí, pasa…

Tk rechino los dientes, su hermano era un fresco. Como podía recibir como si nada a Kari cuando estuvo hace poco casi violando a Tai.

—¡Oh! Tai…—exclamo Kari y Tk no quería ni imaginarse la estampa que tenía delante.

—Yo… Kari, te juro que fui obligado a…

A Tk le brincaba la ceja en un tic nervioso, cierto que Matt había comenzado pero… pero Tai no opuso que digamos mucha resistencia, si hasta había propuesto que fuera en la cama.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste la última vez, es más me rogabas por una segunda ronda.

—Eso yo…

—Pero, ya que está aquí tú hermana, que tal si se nos une.

Tk ya no lo soporto, una cosa era que esos dos no pudieran controlar sus hormonas y otra muy distinta que desean involucrar a la inocente Kari.

—Hermano. —llamo Tk saliendo de su escondite a toda prisa.

—¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí? —reclamo saber Yamato un tanto incómodo.

—El suficiente para saber que no quiero que Kari participe en tus retorcidos… —y se quedó callado. En donde había quedado el Tai medio desnudo que él imagino, porque el muchacho que lo observaba atónito de sus reclamaciones tenía todo puesto en su lugar. —Es que tú… le estabas diciendo a Tai que…

Yamato no entendía a Tk. Dio un suspiro y sin más tomo la mano de Tai.

—Vamos a mi cuarto.

Los cuatro lo siguieron y Kari casi brinco de la emoción, Tai dio un leve respingo en su lugar antes de ser llevado dentro y tirado sobre la cama. Tk estaba que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

—Ese es… —señalo agitada Kari lo que había sobre la cama.

Matt asintió y ella dio un grito de felicidad.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? lo he estado buscando desde que salió a la venta. Pero en todos los lugares estaba agotado.

—Uno de los contactos de papa. Sé que es un juego de chicas pero… —y miro a Tai quien se sonrojo levemente. —Es muy entretenido y soy bueno, muy bueno en él.

Hikaria miraba ilusionada el tablero color rosa, las fichas de tonos pastel y las tarjetas de castigos.

—Juguemos. —propuso completamente ansiosa de una respuesta afirmativa.

—Claro ese era el plan desde el inicio.

Tk ahora calzaba toda la conversación anterior con la situación y se sentía estúpido pensando cosas que no eran ciertas. Y entonces un recuerdo lo golpeo.

—¿Para qué le pediría a Tai que se quitara lo de encima? —se cuestionó en voz baja viendo como ambos Yagami acomodaban el juego para comenzar.

—Pues porque voy a poner la calefacción y se iba a azar con la sudadera gruesa que traía si se la dejaba.

Tk se le quedo mirando, no esperaba que Matt lo escuchara y le contestara, luego este le señalo a Tai.

—Está comenzando a enfermarse, y si no me equivoco ya tiene un poco de fiebre.

Tk miro al moreno, para él Tai se veía normal y entonces lo noto, el gesto que hizo de pasar el dorso de su mano por su nariz mientras sorbía y el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Y no quiero que eso pase, es como un niño de tres años que se rehúsa a tomar medicamentos. —termino por aclarar Yamato encogiéndose de hombros.

Tk asintió. Eso era algo que él nunca aria con Kari ni por más cercanos que fueran, cuidarla cuando estaba enferma, ese cargo era para Taichi por ser su muy celoso hermano mayor, tampoco podría quedarse a dormir en su casa sin supervisión de un adulto como hacia Tai.

Cuando la tarde termino Tk se ofreció a acompañar a Kari a casa porque Yamato se rehusó a dejar ir a Tai, su cuerpo estaba caliente y solo lograría enfermarse de verdad si salía pues el viento del ocaso estaba demasiado frio.

Taichi acepto a cambio de que ella le telefoneara en cuento llegara a casa.

Mientras caminaban Hikari le platicaba, pero Tk se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Las libertades de tener a un mejor amigo del mismo sexo eran muchas. No se quejaba, quería mucho a Kari pero a veces desearía que ella pudiera compartir más con él como hacían Tai y Matt. Tanta confianza… tanta…

—Yamato… —dijo recordando un **DETALLE** de cuando se despidieron en la puerta, Matt había sujetado de la cintura a Tai para impedirle salir, o quizás un poco más abajo…

Paro de caminar y giro la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yamato…—rumio con enojo. Más le valía a su hermano sincerarse con él mañana temprano o de lo contrario pensaba obligarlo a contarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y su mejor amigo. ¿Debería seguir llamándolo así?

—Sucede algo Tk.

—Nada Kari, nada…

Continuara…


	6. de Hermano a Hermana

A **Mac1826:** Lamento no haber contestado antes, los tiempos me comen… asi que a veces solo me da tiempo apenas si de actualizar.

Pero bueno a lo que iba… Creo que vos tiene un reto para mi y por supuesto que lo tomo, aunque quiero dejar en claro que puedo tardar un poco para cumplirlo, aun asi, por favor, digame de que trata.

Le aseguro intentare superarlo con creses compensando el tiempo que tarde en publicarlo.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 de Hermano a hermana**

—Hikari ¿tienes papel con membrete?… tu sabes de esos que usas para enviarle cartas a Willis —solicito Taichi entrando a la recamara que compartían y mirando sobre el escritorio en busca de lo solicitado.

—Sip, en el segundo cajón de la derecha. También hay sobres. —respondió ella desde su cama en donde se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Tai tomo lo que necesitaba, agradeció el préstamo y salió de la habitación con una radiante sonrisa.

Un rato después se levantó dispuesta a saber en que ocuparía Tai las hojas y los sobres.

Apenas salir al pasillo escucho la voz de su hermano.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con un… querido…?

—No es una carta de amor Tai…

—Y ese es Yamato —afirmo ella meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo en que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más, ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos? Se preguntó sintiendo crecer su curiosidad pues siempre encontraban una forma rara de pasar el tiempo.

Al asomarse a la sala pudo apreciar como ambos chicos se encontraban a cada lado de la mesa ratona, frente a ellos tenían una hoja y un sobre en el cual, al parecer pretendían escribir una carta.

—Lo más normal para comenzar una carta es… Estimado… —acoto Yamato plasmando dicha palabra como inicio de su misiva.

—Pues precisamente por eso, no quiero que mi carta sea igual a todas. Además, si se supone que está destinada a una persona importante, no voy a ser tan ruin de comenzarla con un educado, "Estimado"

Kari sonrió, su hermano siempre buscaba ser muy original en cuanto a detalles para que de esa forma quien recibiera el obsequio se sintiera especial.

—Bueno, en eso tienes un punto. —acepto Yamato borrando lo que había escrito. —Entonces, Mi apreciable….

Y antes de que Tai pudiera poner algún pero, Kari interrumpió.

—Hermano ¿a quién le escribes?

—¡Oh! No le escribo a nadie… aún. La verdad escuchamos decir a uno de los profesores que pretenden poner en marcha un proyecto llamado el amigo de carteo para las vacaciones. —explico Tai muy animado.

—Y por lo que sabemos —continúo diciendo Matt —ponen los nombres escritos en papeles en una urna, después los van sacando y…

—Y dicen el nombre frente a todos, si alguien quiere ser su amigo de carteo levanta la mano.

—Suena interesante. —dijo ella muy emocionada antes de preguntar —¿Entonces ya saben a quién piensan elegir?

Taichi asintió enérgicamente. —Nos elegiremos entre nosotros —respondió.

Kari elevo las cejas, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué caso tenia, tener un amigo de carta si este vivía al lado?

—Al principio del siguiente siclo se entregarán las cartas que escribieron ambos y las más dedicadas y originarles ganaran un premio.

—¡Ah! —exclamo ella al fin comprendiendo. El premio debía ser comida.

—El premio consiste en acompañar al club de ciencias en su excursión anual

Kari volvió a perder el hilo de pensamientos de esos dos.

—Su viaje es a las playas de Okinawa…

—Pero es el club de ciencias… según Izumi eso no incluye diversión sino…

—Para el club de ciencias… —recalco Taichi —Nosotros solo vamos a acompañarlos.

Kari encogió los hombros y se encamino a la concina, prepararía bocadillos y una cena ligera porque seguramente Yamato se iba a quedar.

—La mía empezara… Mi muy apreciable Taichi. — escribió Yamato.

Taichi entrecerró los ojos.

—Apreciable… apreciable…. ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti, solo apreciable? ¿Si estuviera lejos me dirías apreciable?

—Bien, ¿dime que quieres que le ponga? —reto Yamato listo para escribir.

—Tengo una idea mejor… pero primero cenemos.

&&&[…]&&&

Hikari bostezo desinhibida mientras intentaba acomodarse de tal manera que la lámpara del escritorio no la deslumbrara con su luz. Eran las once de la noche y Taichi permanecía pegado al escritorio.

—Hermano… ¿qué tanto haces?

—Estoy geminando la carta de Yamato para mí.

Ella asintió e intento acomodarse en la cama antes de procesar las palabras…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que estoy terminando la carta de Yamato para mí. —Kari lo miro sin comprender y Tai siendo un experto en el lenguaje de su hermana decidió explicarse mejor. —Mira, me di cuenta que Yama jamás pondrá en su carta lo que yo quiero escuchar, ni yo puedo escribir nada que a él le guste. Así que decidimos que cada uno se escribiría a sí mismo. Luego las intercambiaremos para estar al corriente y redactaríamos las siguientes y así sucesivamente.

—Demasiado complicado. Pero… en todo caso ¿Qué es lo que quieres que escriba? —pregunto Kari por demás interesada en la conversación.

—Bueno… Mejor porque no la lees.

—¡De verdad!

Tai asintió feliz tendiéndole orgullosamente las tres hojas que había escrito.

.

.

 _A mí querido Tai._

 _Durante el tiempo en que dure las vacaciones mi vida será tan oscura como una noche sin luna, porque tú eres como el sol de tu emblema que alumbra mis días. Me haces sonreír porque a diferencia mía tienes un gran sentido del humor._

 _Te extraño tanto. Quisiera tener alas para poder volar de regreso a tus brazos._

 _Escucho el reloj contando las horas, los minutos, los segundos lejos de ti y me pregunto ¿también me extrañas? Contéstame pronto para poder sonreír al saber que piensas en mí._

 _Yo no sé qué haría si…_

.

.

En este punto Kari tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo y se preguntaba si su hermano no estaría confundiendo un proyecto de carteo con un concurso de escritura de tragedia romántica.

—Y qué te parece. ¿verdad que es muy emotivo?

—Pues de que es emotivo, vaya que es emotivo… pero hermano….

—Y aun no lees el epilogo…

—Tai… te están pidiendo una carta, no una novela.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero supongo que la extensión también cuenta.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero si pones tantas cosas en la primera que vas a hacer en las siguientes, habrás desgastado todo lo que se puede decir….

—Ammm…. ¿Y si me cuenta su día?…—propuso Tai feliz de su nueva idea.

—Eso estaría mejor.

.

 _A mí querido…._

 _._

—Pero si está siendo tan empalagoso no debería llamarme por mi nombre sino por un apodo —comento Tai más para sí mismo que para su hermana, mientras veía el saludo de entrada.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero cómo cuál? Que yo sepa Yamato no es de usar apodos —afirmo Kari pensando detenidamente si en algún momento escucho al siempre formal Yamato Ishida utilizar algún mote.

.

.

 _Mi querido Ichi._

 _¿Cómo has estado? hoy amaneció nublado, se presiente la lluvia y solo puedo añorar tus ocurrencias que me hacían sonreír sin importar el clima._

.

.

—¿Qué tal?

—Me gusta. Sigue…

.

.

 _El viento sopla suavemente y las personas afuera corren enfundadas en sus abrigos, preparare chocolate, el que tanto adoras, aunque el sabor no sea el mismo al no estar tú para compartirlo._

 _La vida sigue su curso, no hay nada interesante que contar, siempre es la misma rutina, la misma monotonía que solo rompe tu espontaneidad._

 _Me gustaría saber que estás haciendo, si tienes alguien con quien pasar el día, alguien que te haga sonreír. Alguien especial a quien le dediques tu tiempo._

 _No sabes lo mucho que te extraño._

 _En espera de tu contestación…_

 _Tu Yamato._

.

.

Taichi elevo cual trofeo su carta, era corta pero muy emotiva. Sin duda demostraba la necesidad que tenían dos personas de estar juntas.

—Quedo perfecta. Será muy fácil escribir las otras quince.

—Sí, es una carta muy bonita. En cada palabra se nota lo mucho que te quiere y te necesita. —y Hikari cabeceo, el sueño había regresado con su curiosidad complemente saciada. —Ahora a dormir.

Tai asintió, doblo con esmero la carta y la metió en el sobre, apago la lámpara y apenas colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada quedarse dormido.

Kari sonrió al escuchar la respiración acompasada de su hermano y así a ojos cerrados la ensancho a un más antes de murmurar.

—Tu Yamato…. — rio suavemente. — Como me gustaría estar presente cuando Matt lea eso, o mejor aún, quiero leer la de Yamato.

Con un bostezo cansado se dejó llevar al mundo de Morfeo en espera de soñar con el día en que su hermano al fin notara el pequeño **DETALLE** de que el… TÚ… antes de un nombre solo se utiliza en las cartas de amor.

Continuara…

N. A.

 **Kasue** : No tan seguido como quisiera pero si… trato de actualizar por lo menos cada semana.

 **Hana-Kitsu** : my lady espero que le guste el capítulo.

 **ShirayGaunt** : Bueno creo que nadie se tomaría a bien una noticia de ese estilo, y pues lo que trato de hacer con este fic es tomar las cosas más sencillas de sus vidas para darles la relevancia que la convivencia día a día tiene entre dos personas.

Gracias por leer y más por sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	7. Detalles que enamoran 1

**En respuesta a Mac1826:**

My lady, si decido aceptar su reto, el cual encuentro interesantes por ser Aventura… no suelo escribir ese género, en específico ninguno, pero nada se pierde con probar; me temo que estoy algo corto de tiempo así que el número de capítulos no sé si llegaría a cubrirse, por lo demás considero poder estar a la altura de su petición.

Ahora… creo conveniente advertirle, cada fanfic que publico debe tener al menos un mínimo d comentarios, de lo contrario es borrado, esta regla la aplico para historias largas y la suya entra en ese predicamento, ¿por qué? Porque no me gusta escribir para fantasmas, en especial y se trata de 25 capítulos, sería un desperdicio de tiempo para mí y para los que leen mis otras historias porque verían su lapso de actualización más lejano.

Ahora, quizás diga… hay fic que no cubren la cuota y sigue en pie, eso es porque salió de mi hacer una dedicatoria y por lo tanto son historias que se escriben como obsequio a una determinada lectora.

Habiendo dejado claro los términos espero su respuesta.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Detalles que enamoran 1/2**

Yamato miro su reloj de pulsera eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y el seguía ahí, parado en una esquina esperando a que Taichi se dignara a aparecer. Habían quedado en verse después de la escuela después de una rápida visita a sus viviendas para cambiarse de ropa y dejar sus mochilas.

¿Cuánto podría tomarle a Tai ir y volver de su casa? Se preguntó Matt mirando su reloj nuevamente y golpeando acompasadamente, con la planta del pie, el piso impaciente.

Aunque… eso le daba un tiempo para pensar en el reclamo que le hizo su hermano.

Tk había llegado dos días atrás a su departamento con el ceño fruncido y reclamando saber que sucedía entre él y Taichi.

Yamato obviamente no entendió a qué se refería y así se lo hizo saber.

Tk resoplo un tanto indignado antes de desplomarse en el sofá, con aire cansado y un tanto decepcionado.

—¿Enserio no lo captas? —cuestiono el menor sin retirar sus ojos azul cobalto de los celeste del mayor.

Yamato negó, y después escuchó atentamente el razonamiento de su hermano sin hallar absolutamente nada coherente en sus argumentos. Porque según las elucubraciones de su pequeño hermano, él estaba manteniendo una relación amorosa con el mayor de los Yagami y eso ni en sus sueños lo había considerado.

Matt dio un suspiro derrotado antes de decir de recordar cómo sin importar cuanto dijera Tk se aferró a la idea de que sucedía alto entre Tai y Matt. Pero regresando al presente, Matt miraba por enésima vez el reloj.

—Haber, para que termines enamorado de alguien antes que nada tiene que agradarte físicamente —enumero Yamato en voz alta, cavilando detenidamente la posibilidad, pues Takeru jamás le increparía nada de lo que no estuviera casi cien por ciento seguro. Por eso… —Bueno… Taichi no es que digamos un adonis pero…

Y justo antes de concluir la frase escuchó la voz de Taichi gritando su nombre y un instante después tenía delante de sus cristalinos ojos azules la imagen más tierna del mundo. Taichi jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Parte de cabello se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor.

"Seguramente corrió desde su casa" pensó Yamato acariciando la cabeza castaña con ternura.

—Al fin llegas. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nuestra cita.

Taichi elevo la mirada, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras su rostro se pintaba de un furioso color carmín y sus manos se agitaban delante de él en forma de negativa.

Yamato rio con ganas, adoraba esas expresiones espontaneas. —Solo jugaba. Ahora ¿a dónde crees que deberíamos ir? después de todo es tu recompensa por tu ayuda con mis deberes.

Tai encogió los hombros luego pareció repensarlo cuando su expresión cambio a una de enorme alegría.

—Vamos al parque de Odaiba. Hoy seguro que no hay tanta gente y abrieron una nueva tracción interactiva —exclamaba Tai con las manos haciendo aspavientos y luego una pose de tiro. —Además si tú pagas las entradas yo pago la comida. ¡Ah! Y quizás podamos pasar a ver la parte cristalina de los estanques para delfines. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba… tu prefieres los pingüinos…

Yamato rio suavecito antes interrumpir toda la perorata de su amigo. —En primer lugar a mí me gustan los LOBOS, y en segunda, para que quieres TU ver delfines… hasta donde recuerdo después del documental sobre "Delfines seres siniestros", tuviste hasta pesadillas.

—Bueno, si… —admitió Tai inflando los mofletes. —Pero todo trauma se quita enfrentándolo, además, si tu estas ahí y te cojo de la mano pues seguro que hasta lo disfruto.

Yamato asintió antes de comenzar a andar. Pensando que la primera cosa que hace a un hombre enamorarse es que lo hagan reír y en definitiva nadie podía hacerlo sonreír tan seguido como Taichi.

Mientras caminaban Yamato no podía parar de mirarlo, Taichi era un chico agradable a la vista, y su sonrisa y voz podían embelesar a cualquiera. Quizás no era el típico chico súper guapo frente al que todos caían rendidos pero sin duda su amigo tenía su "no sé qué" que atraía miradas y lo hacia el blanco sentimental de muchas personas.

Y para qué negarlo, cuando llegaba a descubrir que alguna o alguno andaba tras los huesitos de su mejor amigo una parte de Matt se molestaba… ¿Por qué? Pues porque él o ella intentarían acaparar el tiempo de Taichi y si sumamos la escuela, los entrenamientos y Kari… pues él se quedaba con el saludo matutino de antes de clases y nada más.

—¿Podemos subir a ese? —pregunto Taichi mientras sujetaba del brazo a Yamato jalándolo en dirección a la atracción que había acaparado su tención.

¿Quieres una crepa? ¿Quieres pizza? ¿Quieres entrar a la casa del terror? ¿Quieres...? y los quieres se amontonaba sin que Matt realmente contestara siendo llevado de un extremo a otro del parque. En cada salida era de ese modus operandi, Tai preguntaba pero en realidad lo arrastraba a donde él deseaba ir. Yamato simplemente sonreía.

Habían montado a varias atracciones y ahora mientras regresaban en el autobús, Yamato notaba el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Tai, pues su amigo había insistido a subir a una atracción acuática y Matt, sabiamente, se negó hasta que al final Tai tuvo que subir solo.

—Te dije que era tarde para mojarse —reprocho Yamato sacándose la sudadera para dársela a su amigo.

Taichi estornudo y se colocó mejor la prenda. Matt lo miro interrogativo pues el rostro del moreno tenía una mueca de asombro.

—¡Oh! Matt, ¿desde cuándo tu espalda es tan ancha? —dijo elevando los brazos para que Yamato apreciara mejor lo grande que le quedaba la prenda.

Yamato desvió la vista un poco apenado.

—Yo hago bastante ejercicio pero ni con eso logro… tú sabes... más musculo —se quejo Tai.

Yamato lo miro enternecido. —¿Sera por eso?

Tai no comprendió a que se refería.

Yamato dio un suspiro, —Tai… es una comparación estúpida pero… ¿cuándo has visto a un corredor con grandes músculos?

Tai lo medito. —Nunca

—Tampoco has visto a un levantador de pesas delgado ¿o sí?

Tai negó.

—Eso se debe al tipo de deporte —siguió con su explicación Matt—un corredor desarrolla músculos fuertes y flexibles, porque le permiten adquirir mayor velocidad, es decir nunca los veras con grandes músculos porque serian pesados y les restaría resistencia y velocidad. En cambio jamás veras a un levantador de pesas delgado porque sus músculos se engrosan para soportar más peso. Por lo tanto…

—Me equivoque de deporte… —sufrió Tai dejándose caer sobre el asiento del autobús.

Yamato rio suavecito. Tai era perfecto tal y como estaba, con esas piernas hermosamente torneadas y fuertes. Con su vientre plano y ese pecho que mantenía su forma rectangular propia de la infancia.

—Seguramente no tarda en que se te ensanchen los hombros. De hecho deberías estar feliz, porque con tu constitución seguro que se marcaran más porque tu cintura es estrecha. Aunque tus caderas…

—¡Yama! —grito Taichi tapándole los ojos con sus manos avergonzado de escuchar como Matt parecía estar evaluando su cuerpo mientras sus ojos barrían cada parte del mismo.

Yamato respingo al sentir su vista ser obstruida. —Quita las manos de mi cara Yagami—solicito divertido el rubio.

—Solo si prometes no volver a mirarme como lo estabas haciendo.

—¿Y cómo te miraba?

Taichi sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza, no pensaba contestar a eso porque entonces tendría que decir… "como si fuera algo comestible" y no pensaba humillarse aún más.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír divertido por la vergüenza que sentía el moreno e imaginándose el rostro todo contrariado del Yagami sin saber cómo responderle.

—Lo prometo—canturreo cruzando los dedos de su mano derecha por detrás de su espalda.

Tai bajo las manos y Matt aprovecho para escanearlo completo y grabarse la estampa. Luego devolvió la vista al frente.

Se sumieron en un silencio agradable, Matt podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tai y el leve roce entre sus brazos. Y entonces…

Una cabeza castaña se acomodó contra su hombro mientras su dueño dejaba salir un suspiro satisfecho.

Matt sintió una leve hormigueo en el estómago, el aroma a chocolate que era la esencia misma de Taichi le embargo los sentidos, su cuerpo se ladeo levemente y sin pensarlo siquiera dejo que durmiera recargado sobre él.

Adorable. Simplemente Taichi era adorable.

Era una posición cómoda para ambos y le gustaba mucho tener a su mejor amigo así de cerca, compartir con él todo, el espacio personal, sus respiraciones, el calor de su cuerpo… quizás hasta su saliv…

Matt paro sus pensamientos, mas no deshizo la posición. Después de todo nadie se enteraría. El autobús estaba casi vacío y a ellos les quedaba como mínimo tres paradas antes de bajar.

Disfrutaría de su cercanía, cuando bajaran se olvidaría incluso de que ahora rozaba sus labios con los del castaños en un casto beso.

Continuara….


	8. Detalles que enamoran 2

**A:**

 **Elsz-noir:** My lady perdón por no contestar sus MP pero tuve un gripe que casi fue pulmonía… bueno no, pero si me sentía muy mal y estuve en cama incomunicada porque… pues porque dormí todo el fin de semana…

Hoy estoy mejor, ya estoy de pie y aunque enfundado en miles de abrigos, bufandas y guantes, puedo salir.

 **Mac1826:** Creo que en el capítulo a pesar de que deje implícito las condiciones del fic se me paso decirle que ya lo había publicado con el nombre de "La Ley de amor" del cual ya publique el segundo capítulo porque está teniendo buena aceptación. Espero verla por ahí y que su idea-reto y mi desarrollo de historia y personajes haga de ese fanfic algo memorable dentro de los Yamachis.

 **Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Detalles que enamoran 2/2**

Taichi entro corriendo por la puerta principal de la escuela, sus cabellos castaños bailaban con el viento y su rostro tenia las mejillas pintadas de carmín. Sus ojos eran dos preciosas estrellas que seducían con su alegría solo semejantes a la sonrisa deslumbrante que dejaba ver sus prefectos dientes.

—¡Matty! —grito Tai entusiasmado moviendo la mano para ser ubicado con mayor facilidad, como si su cabello no atrajera lo suficiente la atención. Además, lo que a Yamato le arranco una sonrisa fue lo bien que se le veía su sudadera al moreno.

—Pues a pesar de que te queda un poco grande, te luce muy bien —comento Matt apenas tenerlo cerca.

—Pues gracias —sonrió Taichi, —pensaba devolvértela pero saliendo de casa me dio frio y…

Matt suspiro —puedes quedártela hasta el final de las clases.

—¿En serio? Gracias Matty te debo una — dijo antes de correr hacia adentro de la escuela.

Mientras transcurría el día Yamato noto cierto DETALLE, la mayoría de las chicas que tenían novio utilizaban una prenda del mismo. Llevar ropa del su novio era por así decirlo, un gesto romántico que gritaba frente a todo el mundo con que persona estaba saliendo la chica en cuestión y aunque ellos eran amigos intimos no deseaba ser blanco de burlas.

Con paso rápido Matt llego al salón de Taichi, no sabía cómo le pediría la prenda sin sonar grosero, lo que menos quería era que Tai pensara que estaba molesto o que le incomodaba prestarle sus cosas.

Pero al llegar a la puerta del salón escucho…

—¿Esa prenda es de Matt? —cuestiono Sora a un muy atareado Taichi que intentaba terminar la tarea para la próxima clase.

—¿Eh? ¡ah! Sip… —respondió simplonamente Tai sin poner realmente mucha atención a la chica.

—Pero si es una de sus prendas favoritas, él jamás…—se sorprendió la chica y frunciendo el ceño un poco envidiosa de que el moreno no pareciera entender el valor del gesto del cantante.

—No voy a quedármela, solo me la presto porque me moje y tenía frio…

Sora se le quedo mirando antes de pasar su mano derecha por el sedoso cabello castaño para comprobar que estaba seco.

Tai dio un suspiro —Eso no fue hoy —aclaro retirando la mano de su amiga con fastidio.

—¿Pero entonces que…?—arremetió indignada la pelirroja, porque Yamato era muy celoso con su ropa y jamás le presto nada a ella.

—Se la regresare a final del día —corto Tai poniéndose de pie. Se sentía un tanto molesto por el interrogatorio. ¿Tan malo era que Matt le prestara un prenda?

—Es solo que… —quiso decir Sora sujetando a Tai por la sudadera. Luego pareció pensarlo mejor. —¿Podrías prestármela un momento?

Tai apretó las manos en puño, tenía ganas de gritarle, ¡Si tanto quieres algo de Matt pídesela tú! Pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una cara compungida y que el hecho de prestarle la prenda un rato no le afectaba en nada.

Resignadamente bajo el cierre, sus manos lo hacía despacio, no muy convencido de desear quitarse de encima la tibieza de la tela.

—Tai —llamo Matt al percatarse de las intenciones del Yagami y con paso rápido se acercó a sus amigos para tomar del brazo al moreno y jalarlo hacia afuera.

Yamato realmente no comprendía porque el pensar en que Sora utilizara su ropa lo incomodaba. Tal vez la cercanía que tenía con Taichi derrumbo cualquier reserva, entonces por eso no le incomodaba verle algo suyo, aunque… ¿no debía ser igual con Sora?

—No es lo mismo —se dijo Matt apretando el brazo de su amigo.

—Yama… ¿A dónde vamos?

Matt se detuvo en seco y dejando de lado la pregunta del moreno recalco con tono malhumorado —Te la preste a ti.

Tai tuvo que pensar escasos segundos antes de entender a que se refería y al comprender no pudo menos que sonreír de forma deslumbrante antes de abrazarse al rubio con efusividad.

—Tienes razón —acoto feliz.

Yamato devolvió el gesto sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, ¿Qué tenía Taichi que con gestos tan simples lo hacía feliz?

&&&[…]&&&

—Esa también es de Matt —acuso Sora señalando la chaqueta azul petróleo que Taichi lucia descaradamente ese día y que para colmo era la favorita de Yamato.

—Sip —respondió sin pena el moreno. —La tome prestada ayer del armario de Matt.

Sora se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Es que acaso Taichi no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba lucir tan abiertamente la ropa de otra persona por el instituto? La respuesta al parecer era ¡No!

—¿Nos vamos? —cuestión Matt entrando por la puerta

—Si —respondió Tai levantando sus cosas en menos de dos minutos.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? —pregunto Matt con una sonrisa apenas si dibujada en su agraciado rostro.

—Hoy te toca elegir, eso sí, puedo sugerir… a cualquier lugar en donde pueda lucir mi flamante chaqueta.

Matt elevo una ceja, meneo la cabeza en forma negativa y dijo —El cinema esta estrenado tres películas que tienen buena crítica.

—¡Genial! —grito Taichi entusiasmado.

Sora se quedó ahí, mirando como el par salía primero del salón y luego de la escuela, sin saber a ciencia cierta en que momento fue dejada de lado. Yamato ni siquiera había reparado en saludarla, aunque ella tampoco dijo "pio" cuando él se presentó en el salón.

Era como si no existiera y ellos no tuvieron la decencia, ni la educación de invitarla a acompañarlos.

—¡Oi! Sora… ¡SORA! —grito Tai para llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

Sora respingo en su lugar y solo después de salir de sus divagaciones comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba tan pensativa que no vio regresar al moreno, cuanto menos lo escucho hablarle.

—Te preguntaba ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Sora lo miro a los ojos, Tai lo estaba proponiendo en serio, sin dobles intenciones o molestia. Un segundo después su vista se posó en la ventana en donde un rubio esperaba impaciente en el patio.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, pero diviértanse —dijo ella y Tai no insistió ni espero otro argumento para salir disparado a reunirse con Matt.

—Te veo mañana

Sora quería ir, quería correr tras Taichi para decirle que si deseaba acompañarlos pero al volver a mirar por la ventana y ver la sonrisa radiante de Matt al ver al moreno aparecer solo le quito las ganas. Era como si ella fuera un incordio entre ellos, como si Matt se colocara una máscara que solo dejaba de lado cuando estaba a solas con Taichi Yagami.

—Es un detalle, solo eso, un mínimo detalle de su relación… —murmuro dolida porque sabía que de pequeños detalles están hechas las más grandes obras de la humanidad.

Continuara…


	9. Cientificamente hablando

Como un agradecimiento especial a los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, los cuales por cierto, varios me hicieron reír, pues les presento la actualización.

Una vez más mil gracias por sus palabras, por su tiempo, por su esfuerzo, por regalarme un trozo de su vida.

Y Mac1826 para mí los comentarios largos dicen mucho de la persona que me los deja, es su emoción a mi trabajo y demuestra que valora mi tiempo e imaginación, mi esfuerzo por entregarles en cada capítulo algo mínimamente entretenido y de calidad. Quizás no siempre lo logre pero eso deseo. Así pues, no piense que me quita tiempo, al contrario me hace desear escribir con mayor rapidez para poder volver a saber que la he hecho sonreír.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Científicamente hablando…**

—Los sentimientos intensos y apasionados relacionados al amor realmente pueden afectar tu mente y cuerpo, desde la forma de caminar hasta la de hablar. The Huffington Post publicó algunos hechos sorprendentes que el amor produce en las personas. —Dicto Joe a ojos cerrados y elevando la mano derecha como todo un profesor.

La tacita humeante de café frente a él ayudaba a dar ese toque de seriedad que el muchacho deseaba imprimir en sus palabras.

Izzy elevo una ceja y Tk meneo la cabeza en forma negativa. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Simple, a Izumi se le ocurrió preguntar por un método para saber si la persona que le gusta estaba o no enamorada. Obviamente Tk sabía que el pelirrojo se refería a Mimi, aunque tal vez el futuro galeno no, porque la respuesta de Joe sonaba muy científica y despersonalizada.

Pero bueno, Joe había cedido un poco de su tiempo para platicar con ellos en el pequeño café que se encontraba en medio del centro comercial y no pensaban menospreciar los conocimientos de su amigo.

—Es popularmente conocido que "el amor te hace TONTO". Varios estudios han demostrado que la gente que se apasiona con el amor es menos capaz de concentrarse y realizar tareas que requieren atención. —Joe parecía estar recriminándole a Izumi indirectamente su poco tino al pensar en cuestiones amorosas cuando debería estar concentrado en sus estudios.

Tk dio un suspiro, Joe jamás cambiaria y compadeciéndose de Koushiro dijo.

—¡Ah! Por eso Tai parece vivir siempre en las nubes…

Joe pensó un minuto antes de agregar con aire reflexivo —Bueno, el Dr. Henk van Steenbergen, profesor asistente en Leiden University explica que "cuando acabas de involucrarte en una relación romántica probablemente sea más difícil enfocarte en otras cosas, ya que una gran parte de tus recursos cognitivos son utilizados para pensar en tu amado". Pero eso es solo al principio, lo de esos dos ya lleva bastante tiempo como para que sigan atorados en esa etapa ¿no?

Tk sonrió pícaro, Joe sin duda se estaba refiriendo a Tai y Matt como pareja y eso le hacía gracia, pues todo el mundo parecía saber el secreto pero nadie decía nada a favor o en contra, como si el hecho de que su hermano y Taichi estuviera involucrados en una relación amorosa fuera de lo más natural.

Joe al darse cuenta de su desvarío carraspeo con la garganta para continuar con aire solemne.

—El amor eleva la euforia. Cuando te enamoras, el mismo sistema en tu cerebro vinculado a la adicción a la cocaína se activa, lo que provoca esa sensación de euforia, o al menos así lo explico la profesora de neurología Lucy Brown.

—Entonces es como si estuviera consumiendo droga —se escandalizo Izumi. —¡¿Por eso me siento tan patoso?!

Tk rio disimuladamente por el gesto contrariado del pelirrojo. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—Ahora comprendo por qué Matt últimamente se la pasa mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención en clase. Taichi lo tiene dopado—termino de decir Koushiro un tanto más calmado al encontrar un compañero de penurias.

—El amor también tiene la cualidad de hacer que seas menos vulnerable al dolor —agrego Joe sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras del hacker informático. —"Resulta que algunas de las áreas del cerebro activadas por sentimientos de amor intenso son las mismas áreas que los medicamentos utilizan para reducir el dolor" reveló el Dr. Arthur Aron, profesor de psicología en la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York. De hecho, sólo tomar la mano de la persona que amas puede aliviar el dolor.

Y TK no pudo evitar hacer un comentario de ello.

—¡Oh! Entonces es por eso que Taichi no siente los balonazos que le tiran en la cabeza… tiene un analgésico natural muy potente. —Sonrió al tener la mirada de sus amigos fija en él —creo que debo decirle a Yamato que asista con mayor regularidad a los partidos.

Izumi lo miro con cara de reproche y Joe elevo una ceja como preguntándose si esos dos de verdad estaban poniendo atención al gran despliegue de conocimiento del que estaba haciendo gala. Kido dio un suspiro, rodo los ojos y continuo hablando.

—El amor hace que camines más lento. En específico este síntoma se presenta en los hombres. Los investigadores han descubierto que los hombres ajustan su velocidad al caminar para igualar el ritmo de su pareja amorosa, un extraño fenómeno que no se ve cuando los chicos andan con alguien que ellos consideran sólo una amistad.

—Si ese gesto es involuntario entonces… —dijo Koushiro señalando a través del ventanal de la cafetería a cinco personitas que caminaban por la acera.

Hikari un paso adelante del quinteto como siempre iba metida en su mundo mandando mensajes en el celular pero bien sujeta de la mano de su hermano quien la miraba discretamente evitando que diera un mal paso, toda una mamá gallina cuidando de su pollito; por supuesto que eso no impedía que prestara atención a la conversación de Yamato que caminaba a su paso casi hombro con hombro y parecía ir quejándose de algo, y por ultimo un paso atrás Sora y Mimi una delante de la otra miraba las vitrinas y de vez en cuando llamaban a la otra chica del grupo para que viera algo que atrajo su atención.

—… es más que obvio cual es la única pareja en ese grupo —termino el pelirrojo haciendo referencia a Taichi quien ahora enredaba su brazo con el del rubio en un gesto amistoso que bien podría ser tomado por otra cosa si le sumaba la complicidad con que Yamato susurraba al oído a su amigo.

Tk y Joe asintieron con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo.

—En vista de los hechos casi podría dar por cierto eso de que "Cambia los latidos del corazón para que coincida con los de alguien especial" —argumento Joe acomodando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz con todo el profesionalismo de un experto. —además otro hecho es que el tono de voz disminuye.

Tk e Izumi miraron de nuevo hacia afuera, en donde Taichi era ahora quien susurraba cosas al oído de su compañero rubio sin soltarlo. ¿Joe se estaría refiriéndose a esos cuchicheos tan… tan cursis?

El futuro medico pareció leerles la mente y aclaro. —Las mujeres tienden a hablar en voz más aguda a los hombres que encuentran atractivos. Las investigaciones también sugieren que la gente enamorada a veces trata de imitar o igualar el tono de voz de su pareja como una forma de comunicar afecto y la sensación de estar en la misma sintonía.

—Pero ellos son hombres… por lo tanto el modular su voz… pues como que no tendría mucho caso —arguyo Tk sin despegar la vista de su hermano quien ahora jugaba a no sé qué con el moreno, pues Tai buscaba poner distancia entre sus cuerpos al tiempo en que intentaba atrapar las traviesas manos de Yamato.

Joe volvió a carraspear. —Solo les estoy dando información, cómo o con quien la apliquen no es asunto mío. —Aclaro con total seriedad. —Continuo. El amor te ciega, eso es más cierto de lo que creen. Algunos estudios muestran que las personas en una relación seria o estable y que piensan en su pareja continuamente, desvían la mirada de los miembros atractivos del sexo opuesto sin saberlo, científicamente se denomina "acto de sesgo atencional inconsciente".

—Es decir que… —Izumi sentía un nudo en el estómago —No podre fijarme en otras chicas mientras me guste Mi… —y guardo silencio muy consciente de que estuvo a punto de echarse de cabeza. —Es decir… —Tartamudeo Koushiro sin saber cómo enmendar su error hasta que… — ¿Yamato no vera a nadie más mientras le guste Tai?

Joe asintió.

—Pero tiene muchas ventajas, como… El amor te hace valiente. Los hombres enamorados están más dispuestos a asumir riesgos innecesarios por una pareja amorosa. —puntualizo Joe muy satisfecho de sus argumento sólidos en el tema.

—¡Oh, sí! Los eternos caballeros de brillante armadura —soltó con sarcasmo Izumi.

Pero para Tk esa frase era completamente cierta. Así que con total alevosía conto —Como cuando Yamato decidió correr a la oficina del director para reclamarle porque no había expulsado al idiota que intencionalmente lesiono a Taichi en el partido de práctica —recordó Tk, riendo al ver como Joe lo miraba asombrado de que fuera él, el hermano menor del cantante quien pusiera las pruebas para la ejecución de Yamato.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Izumi feliz—creo que al final termino suspendido por gritarle al rector. ¿No?

Tk asintió —Pero estuvo bien, porque fue el mismo tiempo que Tai guardo reposo.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajada.

—¿No será que lo hizo por eso? Para poder quedarse con Taichi. —menciono entre risas Izumi.

—Bueno, tenía que cuidar de su esposa ¿no? —se unió a la broma Joe sujetándose el estómago.

Afuera de la cafetería el grupo continuaba su recorrido por el centro comercial completamente ajeno a la plática de sus tres amigos que ahora se ponía de pie muy dispuestos a darles alcance y a mofarse de cierta parejita aun no proclamada públicamente, pero que sin duda todos sabían tarde o temprano terminaría siendo real.

Continuara…

N. A.

My ladys

My Lords

Gracias por existir.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.


	10. Como hacer que caiga rendido a tus pies

Yo creo que es hora de ir pensando en darle fin a este fic…

Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado y que sigan dándole una oportunidad a mis historias las cuales solo buscan llevar un poco de magia, amor y emoción a sus vidas.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Como hacer que él caiga rendido a tus pies.**

Sora medito a conciencia si deseaba aplicar los consejos que una "Muy" reconocida psicóloga de parejas de Internet le estaba recomendando. Había recibido una invitación por parte de una amiga que aseguraba ella era excelente.

Y ahora, después de leer el artículo en donde según la Doctora debía seguir siete sencillos consejos para poder ganarse el corazón de cualquier hombre, o en el caso de ella mantener el corazón de un hombre, pues como que sentía que era demasiado simple.

—Bueno no pierdo nada con probar —se dijo ya decidida a poner en práctica los consejos al día siguiente.

La mañana era gloriosa, el sol brillaba y los pajaritos cantaban saltando de rama en rama. En una esquina, bien escondida una chica pelirroja sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos una máscara de Halloween mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para provocarle un susto a cierto rubio que sabía no tardaría en pasar por ahí.

—… y entonces simplemente comenzó a cantar.

Sora escucho quejarse a Yamato y se agazapo preparada para cuando llegara a donde estaba ella.

—Tuve que aclararle que no estábamos haciendo audiciones, que ni siquiera estábamos interesados en tener más miembros en la banda —su tono era de total cansancio —es el tercero de este mes…piensan que…

Sora escucho todo con atención calculando la distancia y cuando lo tuvo cerca salto sobre él con la esperanza de provocarle un buen susto.

—¡Ahaaaa! Una botarga — grito Taichi cayendo hacia atrás sobre su trasero todo aterrado de que aquella monstruosidad pusiera sus manos sobre él. —No te me acerques.

Yamato vio todo el cuadro y entonces movido por su instinto de protección golpeo con su mochila al adefesio que hozo atacar al castaño mientras se colocaba frente al moreno guareciéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Auch… —se quejó Sora al estrellarse contra el muro mientras apresuradamente se quitaba la máscara.

—¡Sora! —gritaron los dos muchachos al reconocerla.

—¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando? —reclamo Yamato.

Sora simplemente sintió las lágrimas asomarse de sus ojos al ver que Matt le había tendido su mano a Tai para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras a ella la miraba exigiéndole una explicación. Sora espero y espero… pero el gesto galante jamás llego.

—Y bien… —presiono el rubio y ella se sentía cada vez peor.

—Solo fue una broma, nada más —corto Taichi al ver como su amiga aguantaba por muy poco sus lágrimas, Matt se giró hacia Tai, odiaba que sacara la cara por ella, que la soliviantara como si fuera una niña pequeña, y se encontró con dos ojos color avellana que lo miraban con una advertencia implícita de que dejara por la paz el tema.

Matt desvió la mirada molesto, luego continúo su camino rumbo a la escuela sin mirar o esperar a cualquiera de sus dos amigos.

—Sora... —llamo Tai ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara mientras le sonreía conciliadoramente.

Sora lo miro un tanto recelosa, se puso en pie y salió corriendo. No quería verlo, no a él.

 _Consejo 1: Busca una "pequeña" dosis de miedo. La respuesta del cuerpo ante esta emoción es la adrenalina: Sustancia química que secreta el cerebro para mantenernos alertas. En el caso de los hombres actúa como un estimulante de la atracción sexual, pues perciben a su pareja más hermosa._

Sora se limpió las lágrimas apretando las manos en puño, esa Doctora debió especificar qué clase de miedo, pues el que ella pensó provocarle a Matt era nada en comparación del que Yamato experimento cuando Taichi le lanzo esa mirada de advertencia.

Con una mirada… con solo una mirada Taichi le había ganado.

Pero Sora pensaba meditar muy bien el siguiente consejo, para aplicarlo adecuadamente. No volvería a caer en un error tan obvio.

 _Consejo 2: Créetelo. Aunque creas que él es más guapo que tú, sí es posible que él se enamore de ti._

Sora sonrió, porque le estaban aconsejando mejorar su autoestima y eso era algo que haría no por Matt, sino por ella misma. Fea no era, tampoco se creía Miss Universo pero sin duda tenía su encanto, por lo tanto comenzaría por actuar segura.

 _Consejo 3: Escúchalo. Es clave importante para conquistar un hombre._

Ok…. El principal impedimento de ese consejo es que Yamato casi no hablaba… y pensó que si pasaba más tiempo con él quizás terminaría abriéndose a ella.

Con esa idea en mente se presentó al siguiente día en el salón de Yamato apenas terminar las clases. Matt la miro un poco desubicado por el comportamiento de ella pero no se negó ni opuso queja cuando ella lo siguió.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —pregunto Sora al ver como en lugar de salir de la escuela parecía ir adentrándose por los pasillos que daban a los almacenes.

—Pues veras… —comenzó a decir Yamato un poco indeciso de contarle.

—Yama… apúrate—grito Tai asomando la cabeza de uno de los espacios.

Sora apretó las manos. ¿Qué iban a hacer esos dos ahí solos? Pero cualquier cosa que pensara se borró al ver a todos los integrantes de la banda de Matt con sus instrumentos.

—¿Aquí ensayan? —Se sorprendió Sora —pensé que lo hacían en el gimnasio.

—Y lo hacemos… —respondió el baterista con una sonrisa tonta. —Pero aquí se hace el armado de las canciones porque…

—Porque suenan horrible al principio —completo Tai y casi de inmediato Yamato le soltó un coscorrón por bocazas.

Sora se quedó a escuchar igual que Tai, la diferencia radicaba en que ella solo estaba ahí, torturando sus tímpanos mientras que Tai, ya acostumbrado llevaba su tarea para adelantarla y unos audífonos enormes que protegían perfectamente sus oídos de todo el barullo.

Pasaron dos horas y Sora estaba francamente aburrida, cada quien trabajaba en lo suyo y cada instrumento por separado en lugar de crear algo bello solo era ruido disonante parecido a cuando todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, se escucha el sonido pero no se entiende absolutamente nada.

Cuando al concluyeron el ensayo Taichi recogió sus cosas igual que todos los demás, casi había terminado sus deberes.

Ya afuera y mientras marchaban de camino a sus respectivas casas Tai no dejaba de tarareaba una canción que Sora no reconocía pero que extrañamente hacia sonreír a Matt.

—Debo suponer que te ha gustado —al fin hablo Yamato sin poder contener más la curiosidad.

Taichi sonrió ampliamente y continúo canturreando. —Voy a soñar con ella esta noche —contesto feliz el castaño.

Sora no entendió de que hablaban hasta que cayó en cuenta de que los audífonos enormes que Taichi tenía puestos seguramente estaban conectados a la bocina de la guitarra de Yamato, por tanto, esas tres horas que Yamato estuvo tocando Taichi lo había escuchado.

Yamato había estado tocando para Taichi.

Sora apretó los labios, eso era una gran injusticia. Taichi debió de prestarle los audífonos para que ella pudiera escuchar por lo menos una vez la canción de Yamato.

Al llegar a casa Sora dio un suspiro, no estaba haciendo ningún avance y los consejos que al principio le parecieron tan simples ahora los creía imposibles de aplicar.

—Bien, el cuarto…—suspiro resignada a terminar lo que empezó.

 _Consejo 4: Salgan a correr. Un estudio revela que la alteración de la respiración y el latido cardiaco provocada por dos minutos de carrera (la adrenalina de nuevo) hace que un hombre vea más atractiva a una mujer._

Sora lo estuvo considerando toda la noche, ¿cómo hacer que Yamato corra? El rubio, era bien sabido por todos, no hacía que digamos mucho ejercicio, aunque…

—Forzosamente tiene que hacer algo de acondicionamiento físico porque Taichi practica deporte y ambos tienen casi la misma musculatura.

Con un enorme pesar Sora se tragó su orgullo para marcar el número de Taichi y preguntar si sabía de algún deporte que practicara Yamato.

A las seis de la tarde de ese día Sora se encontraba retorciéndose las manos afuera de un club de box. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Tai le había comentado que Yamato practica Box por lo menos 4 de los siete días de la semana. Aunque en realidad su comentario fue…

—"¿En verdad creías que sus puños de acero son mera herencia? —y rio — ¡oye!… estas menospreciando mi resistencia como atleta"

Y tenía razón, si Yamato no practicara ninguna disciplina muy difícilmente podría llevarle el paso a un adicto al soccer como Taichi. Pero ahora lo difícil era saber a qué hora salía a correr Yamato, porque es bien sabido que los boxeadores corren.

Dieron las siete y Sora comenzaba a sentir el viento refrescar en poco tiempo la temperatura bajaría y ella no podría permanecer ahí.

Media hora después ya resignada a dejar para otro día su propósito vio a Yamato salir del club, traía puesto un pants negro, una sudadera gris perla y una toalla sobre los hombros.

Sora sonrió, Yamato se veía tan diferente a su look siempre cool.

Matt observo su reloj de pulsera como comprobando que estaba a tiempo y entonces comenzó a trotar.

Sora no tardo en seguirlo sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

—No pensé que tuviera tan buena condición física… —se quejó la pelirroja tragando aire, solo había logrado seguirlo una calles, las suficientes para alcanzar a ver como en la entrada del parque se topaba con Taichi y continuaban juntos su recorrido.

—Así que por eso Yamato miraba la hora — se dijo ella al encajar la acción. —Estaba comprobando que estaba a tiempo para alcanzar a Taichi.

Sora dio un suspiro, por ahora tendría que dejar ese consejo de lado, al menos hasta que lograra mejora su condición física para poder seguirle el paso al rubio.

Jueves en la mañana, Sora se sentía cansada sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a cejar en su intento, por lo tanto…

—Sora… —llamo Yamato tomando a la chica por el brazo —ten más cuidado por donde caminas.

Sora sonrió, sí que había visto el poste frente a ella y por supuesto también noto que Matt caminaba de frente a ella y la vería... —sí, muchas gracias Matt, es solo que este libro me tenía completamente atrapada.

Yamato elevo una ceja rubia al ver el tema del libro, algo sobre meretrices y directrices en un vórtice… ¡Dios! Pensó que solo Koushiro leía cosas así.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto las matemáticas.

—¡Oh! Sí, me encantan, las encuentro, intelectualmente hablando, estimulantes.

—Ya… —Yamato meneo la cabeza, él no leería algo así a menos que tuviera que ver con la escuela. —Pues que lo disfrutes… y cuídate —dijo en forma de despedida.

Sora asintió feliz. Se convertiría en un reto intelectual para Yamato.

 _Consejo 5: Sé un reto. Si representas un desafío mental llamarás su atención; en la medida que no sienta que tiene el control total te apreciará más como alguien que le ofrece un reto, y, peor si eres algo que él no puede tener, obtenerte se vuelve un desafío que lo motiva._

El viernes Sora quiso sorprender a Matt llevando un clásico de la literatura. Y el sábado…

El sábado por mera casualidad escucho algo que pensó estaba en el pasado. Escucho discutir a Matt y Tai.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no comprendo tu intrínseco razonamiento Yagami?—pregunto Yamato medio en serio medio en broma. Su tono quiso ser de burla sin embargo sus ojos gritaban lo herido que se sentía al no saber cómo tomar las palabras de su amigo.

—Así es, aunque lo dudes Ishida, hay cosas de mí que no conoces y que no pienso compartir contigo.

Yamato frunció el ceño dolido. —¿Desde cuándo tenemos secretos el uno para el otro? —reto el vocalista ciertamente irritado.

—Desde que somos dos individuos con voluntades propias, que piensan y sienten por separado. Vamos Matt no es el fin del mundo, solo voy a… pues a irme dos semanas.

—El problema no es que te vas, el problema es que no quieres decirme ¿A dónde? o ¿por qué?—recalco Yamato con reproche.

—Pues que mal por ti, porque no voy a cambiar de opinión. Lo siento. —acoto Taichi cruzándose de brazos.

—Como quieras. Pero no te molestes después cuando sea yo quien te oculte cosas.

Taichi apretó los labios en un rictus serio mientras sus manos se convertían en puños. ¿Es que Yamato estaba amenazándolo?

—Te estas comportando como un niño. —Acuso Tai —Este viaje no tiene nada que ver con…

—Cuando me voy de gira tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo, pero aun así, te digo a donde voy y cuánto tiempo.

—Te estoy diciendo que me voy dos semanas…

—¿A dónde?

Taichi desvió la mirada, ese silencio era su respuesta.

—Que te vaya bien —soltó Matt con un tono tan seco que Taichi sintió sus palabras como una bofetada que prácticamente le volteo el rostro.

Matt se alejó a paso rápido y Tai lo único que pudo decir antes de perderlo de vista fue.

—Lo siento. Pero no puedes atarme, ni controlarme, esto es algo que debo hacer por mí y para mí. Es personal, un reto que debo superar solo…

Sora no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando como Taichi se limpiaba con fuerza las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, ella no había considerado ese tipo de desenlace al tratar de poner en práctica el consejo No. 5, la independencia de un individuo iba directamente en contraposición de compartir todo con tu pareja.

A Taichi sin duda debió dolerle las palabras y la actitud de Matt empero, ahí estaba, todo destrozado manteniéndose firme en su decisión. No se doblegaría y eso solo le demostraría a Yamato que si bien, lo quería y a juzgar por sus lágrimas, mucho, eso nunca sería un impedimento para que él creciera como ser humano y buscara sus propios ideales.

Sora torció la boca, tenía ganas de ir a consolar a Tai pero entonces comprendió… —Yamato deberá trabajar duro si quiere seguir siendo el centro de la vida de Taichi —murmuro al ver el ejemplo más fiel de convertirse en un reto, ser un desafío, alguien que no está anclado a caprichos.

—Quizás es hora de buscar mi propio desarrollo personal —se dijo Sora con amargura, dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando atrás la estampa lamentable que era Taichi Yagami con los ojos y las mejillas rojas como granadas que sorbía sus mocos mientras lloraba en silencio.

Cuando el lunes Sora llego a clases noto cierto aire lúgubre rondando el salón y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que se debía a la ausencia de la sonrisa de Taichi. De hecho el moreno se mantenía con la cabeza gacha sobre su escritorio como si dormitara.

—Tai —llamo Sora un poco apenada por su estado.

—Buenos días Sora —saludo el moreno intentando sonreír.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto, después de todo la conversación que presencio era privada y no quería que el moreno supiera que la escucho.

—No, es solo que no dormí mucho y estoy cansado…

Ella asintió y cuando el profesor entro al aula, se dispuso a ocupar su lugar.

Toda la semana fue igual, Taichi parecía muy deprimido, y casi ni hablaba, se la pasaba mirando hacia afuera con un aire reflexivo que a Sora consideraba impropio del chico pero que al mismo tiempo llamaba la atención por lo profunda de su mirada.

El viernes por la tarde la mayoría del alumnado apenas escuchar el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases tomo sus cosas y salió a tropel. Taichi por el contrario ni se movió.

—Tai —dijo Sora parada junto a él.

—Sí, Sora —respondió sin retirar su mirada del punto fijo al frente en que la había clavado desde hacía rato.

—Yo… —comenzó tentativamente la chica, quería decirle que dejara de lastimarse de una buena vez y terminara por rendirse, que le confesar a Matt lo que quería saber y volviera a sonreír.

—Taichi, Sora —nombro Yamato desde la puerta.

Sora lo miro, Yamato también lucia triste. Y sus ojos azules le pedían, le suplicaban que lo dejara a solas con Tai.

Ella asintió, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón más no se fue, quería escuchar, ver como se arreglaría esa riña y quien de los dos sedería.

—¿No vas a decírmelo? —abrió la conversación Matt con tono cansino.

Tai únicamente meneo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Yamato dio un suspiro derrotado y se dejó caer sobre el pupitre contiguo al del castaño. Ninguno se miraba solo estaban ahí, el silencio los envolvía.

—Debo irme —dijo Tai tomando sus cosas con calma.

Yamato observo cada movimiento como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, sus ojos apagados completamente carentes de ese brillo que tanto amaba, sus movimientos lentos, faltos de su característica vivacidad. Matt resoplo vencido mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del contrario atrayendo su atención.

Tai sintió y observo aquel gesto fascinado, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmín.

No hubo palabras, solo miradas y sus manos unidas que cambiaban de vez en vez de posición como si buscaran una mejor manera de acoplarse. Sus dedos se acariciaban casi besándose mientras sus palmas rozaban suavemente deseando tener más de ese delicioso tacto.

Sora se sonrojo completamente, ellos solo estaban ahí, tomados de la mano, sin ningún contacto de connotación romántica y sin embargo, ella sentía que se estaba inmiscuyendo en la intimidad de una pareja.

Y recordó el _Consejo 6: Utiliza el sentido del tacto. Científicos de Harvard asegura que el contacto es el elemento que asegura exista una mayor satisfacción en la relación; permite que en la pareja se sienta cómoda a solas._

—Debo irme —volvió a repetir Taichi dando un firme apretón a la mano blanca que lo sostenía y que tras sus palabras tembló ligeramente. —Volver en dos semanas.

Yamato asintió —Me traes un souvenir —respondió el rubio y Taichi camino hacia la salida soltando de a poco la mano del vocalista, sus dedos se sujetaban como si tuvieran vida propia y no quisieran soltarse. Al final se separaron.

Taichi salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, sabía que si volteaba se arrepentiría y Yamato se quedó estático en el salón consiente de que debía darle el espacio suficiente a Taichi para crecer y que él también debía hacerlo.

Sora suspiro, el amor era un sentimiento complicado, pero mantener una relación de pareja que fuera íntima y fuerte, al mismo tiempo que libre e independiente, lo era aún más.

Continuara…


	11. Día a Día

**My ladys… y uno que otro Lord….**

 **Espero haber logrado que suspiren con esta historia, que griten y lloren, que sueñen y amen, que odien y perdonen.**

 **Espero haber robado un trozo de sus corazones.**

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **Posdata.**

 **La inmortalidad no seguir vivo, es vivir por siempre en el corazón de alguien más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 Día a día**

Dos semanas…

Dos semanas… ese fue el tiempo que Taichi fijo, y si al principio Yamato pensó que dos semanas era mucho tiempo ahora comenzaba aparecerle una eternidad.

Matt dio el quinto suspiro del día mientras iniciaba la tercera hora de clase del lunes…

—Y es lunes… —murmuro aburrido y casi depresivo.

Desde su despedida con Taichi el viernes por la tarde se la había pasado pensando sobre qué asunto estaría ocupando tanto tiempo y dedicación del castaño. Quizás el examen de aun club deportivo… o un problema familiar un tanto bochornoso… o… bueno, Matt se la había pasado pensando razones sin ton ni son, eso sí, cuidándose de no especular ni por asomo que se tratara de un problema de salud.

Taichi era el chico más sano del mundo y por lo tanto esa opción quedaba descartada. Tai estaba bien y a salvo de cualquier riesgo.

Al salir de la escuela paso por el supermercado, extrañando tener quien le ayudara a llevar el par extra de bolsas que no lograba acomodar. Por la tarde saliendo del club de boxeo no hizo su trote final por el parque, pues solo de pensar en la ausencia de las pisadas de su compañero le quitaron las ganas, quizás por esa semana no iría a correr.

El martes tuvo que renunciar a las últimas dos horas de clase si quería llegar a tiempo a hacer los pagos correspondientes de luz, gas y teléfono. Porque por nada del mundo pensaba quedarse sin esos servicios.

El miércoles acudió a su ensayo individual con la banda sintiéndose muy solo cuando su vista se posaba en el par extra de audífonos que Tai utilizaba mientras repasaba las materias que más le trabajo le costaban.

El jueves se anunció el partido del equipo de soccer y Matt dedico unos minutos para asomarse a la cancha decepcionándose al ver que sin el capitán apenas si lograban mantener el ritmo del equipo contrario. Por obvias razones perdieron el encuentro.

El viernes Sora insistió en que la acompañara al cine, y se hubiera reusado de no ser porque al saberlo, Mimi, Koushiro y hasta Joe se apuntaron. Llego a eso de las nueve a su casa y al abrir la puerta solo el silencio y la oscuridad lo recibieron.

El fin de semana hizo algo que normalmente no hacía, ponerse a estudiar.

Cuando llego nuevamente el lunes Yamato sinceramente comenzaba a darse cuenta que compartía gran parte de su vida con Taichi. Sin saber cómo su amigo fue ocupando un lugar cercano, se convirtió en una compañía permanente y eso lo estaba aterrando.

¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no pudieran estar juntos? ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir el día que sus caminos se separaran? Y entonces le sobrevinieron otro tipo de preguntas… ¿Taichi sentirá lo mismo que él? ¿Pensaría que era alguien importante y necesario? ¿Su compañía le aria tanta falta como a él?

—Quizás no… —murmuro dolido.

Taichi tenía a su familia, a su hermana… personas con las que compartía mucho de su tiempo y que fácilmente ocuparían el hueco que podría dejar si Yamato fuera quien se marchara.

Y tras todas esos pensamientos y añoranzas de tiempos pasados pues de una manera tonta pensó que ponerse a mirar fotografías le ayudaría a matar el tiempo, siendo que lo único que logro fue corroborar que sin importar cuanto pelearan o que tan grande fuera su discusión inevitablemente se buscaban, eran como dos imanes con carga diferente que se atraen poderosamente.

Las fotos iban desde festivales escolares, su primera salida juntos, su primer concierto, su primera guitarra, su primera pijamanda… la mayor parte, sino es que todas esas primeras veces le pertenecían a Taichi, tanto como las del moreno le pertenecían a él.

—Fui tu primer amigo real, o al menos eso me dijiste. Fui el primero en verte abatido, fui quien te enseño a ceder, quien te hizo demostrar cariño a alguien más que a tu hermana, yo te vi derrumbarte y volverte a levantar, fui el primero en el que confiaste y el primero en tomar tu mano para no dejarte escapar. Soy a quien buscas primero cuando necesitas un hombro en el que llorar. Mi nombre es el primero que tus boca grita cuando requieres ayuda porque sabes que responderé sin importar que tan lejos este.

&&&[…]&&&

Taichi se levantó temprano, como de costumbre se preparó para la escuela, se sentía tan feliz y angustiado, dos sentimientos opuestos que no lograba embonar pero que eran sin duda una clara muestra de lo que sentía. Quería ver a su mejor amigo y darle una noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas esperando desde lo más profundo de su ser que Yamato comprendiera sus razones y lo apoyara.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, montaría su bicicleta para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento matutino. Lo que sin duda no se espero fue ver a Yamato esperándolo.

Matt al verlo le lanzo un casco y Taichi sonrió antes de acomodárselo y seguir a Yamato que ya subía a su motoneta.

Tai subió al vehículo sin pronunciar palabra, no hacía falta, en ese momento lo único que importaba era que volvían a ser ellos, volvían a estar completos, volvían a estar juntos.

Tomaron clases con normalidad, saliendo del salón cada cambio de materia para platicar un poco o tomar un refrigerio.

A la hora de la salida salieron a realizar las compras para la despensa de Yamato despidiéndose a eso de las cuatro, muy conscientes de que se encontrarían a las siete y media frente al parque para trotar juntos.

La rutina había regresado, o eso creyó Yamato.

Taichi llego a casa y Hikari lo miraba inquisidora, con la pregunta bien patente en sus bonitos ojos.

—Aún no se lo he dicho —contesto Tai a la pregunta no formulada en voz alta de su hermanita.

—Pues deberías —acoto ella con tono firme.

—Lo are al rato…

Hikari meneo la cabeza, esperaba que Taichi supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Taichi salió a eso de las siete, a paso rápido hizo el calentamiento antes de comenzar a trotar llegando a las 7:30 a la entrada del parque justo para cuando Yamato hacia su aparición en la calle de enfrente. En completo silencio, solo con una sonrisa se adentraron al lugar hombro con hombro.

Sus pasos llevaban buen ritmo y sus respiraciones parecían una copia de la de su compañero, Yamato casi juraría que incluso sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo.

Por su parte Taichi apenas y podía contener dentro de si todo lo que había estado guardando desde hacía dos semanas. Su hermana tenía razón, era hora de decirle a Matt lo que sucedía.

—Yamato —nombro Tai parando de improviso su carrera, el sudor le perlaba la frente y su respiración agitada hacia a su pecho subir y abajar de forma más rápida de lo habitual.

Matt se detuvo unos pasos delante esperando por una explicación y observando de hito en hito a su amigo. El parque a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacío, y las farolas apenas daban la iluminación necesaria haciendo retroceder solo en parte la oscuridad de la noche ya caída.

—Ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida —dijo sin previo aviso Taichi.

—Eso es genial —respondió Yamato presintiendo que esa frase ocultaba mucho detrás de sí.

—Voy a estudiar leyes y propondré un reglamento, una ley que proteja… que nos proteja a todos, tanto a Digimons como a humanos. Ya no hay forma de echar para atrás lo que es obvio, la interacción entre ambos mundos debe ser modulada o…

—Terminara en un gran conflicto —concluyo Yamato fascinado con la idea de algún día poder ver al hombre en que se convertiría Taichi Yagami.

Tai asintió con la cabeza. —Pero para eso yo…

—Lo harás bien —apoyo Yamato intentando infundirle confianza, quizás no lo parecía pero Tai siempre dudaba de sí mismo, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

—Debo irme —murmuro Taichi para concluir su oración anterior.

Yamato dio un paso atrás, si creyó que el trote agito su corazón, ahora estaba a punto de sufrir una arritmia, porque lo que acaba de escuchar debió ser obra de su imaginación, pero el ver que el otro no aunaba nada mato su esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunto Matt temblando ligeramente.

—No lo sé…

—¿Estás seguro de lo harás?

—Sí.

La fría y silenciosa noche los trago, volviéndolos solo una de sus tantas sombras.

—Hace dos semanas viaje a E. U. para presentar el examen de selección a la Universidad de Yale, que es una de las mejores, mundialmente, en cuanto a leyes. Yo…

—¿Y crees quedarte?

—No lose… de lo que si estoy seguro es que si no paso el examen, volveré a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que lo consiga.

—Entonces está decidido. ¿Así?… ¿sin más?

—Siempre seremos amigos Matty… siempre podrás contar conmigo

—¡Claro! y cuando quiera irme de farra simplemente prenderé la webcam para que bebamos juntos ¿no? ¿Es así de simple? —dramatizo el rubio poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Nada es simple… no lo entiendes, no es tan fácil para mí solo decir: me voy…

—Pues a mí me parece que sí —acoto Yamato con la mirada filosa.

—Eso es porque eres un imbécil.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste… pero por si no te quedo claro te lo repito. ERES UN IMBECIL.

Yamato tomo impulso antes de descargar con toda su fuerza un derechazo sobre el rostro de Taichi.

Tai se estrelló contra el suelo bastante desorientado, odiaba demostrar debilidad y en este momento debía de verse patético tirado en medio del parque apenas conteniendo el llanto.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se puso en pie dándole la espalda al rubio. Solo por esta vez no devolvería el golpe, solo por esta vez se mostraría maduro… solo por esta vez le demostraría a Yamato que si bien podía ser un chiquillo tonto que se muere por compartir un helado con él, también había crecido y madurado lo suficiente para tomar decisiones y vivir con las consecuencias de las mismas.

—Me voy terminando el semestre —arguyo sin mirarlo. —Siempre voy a ser tu amigo Yamato, no importa a donde vaya o cuanto pase, puedes contar conmigo para todo —concluyo antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Yamato se quedó observando la figura de Tai hasta que se perdió de vista por completo. El semestre terminaba en un mes… solo le quedaba un mes para hacer cambiar de opinión a Taichi pero…

"¿De verdad quiero que abandone sus deseos? ¿Seré capaz de soportar mirarlo si le corto las alas y lo ato a este lugar? ¿Qué es lo mejor para él?"

Y la respuesta caía por su propio peso. Taichi debía seguir adelante y él también.

El día había empezado de maravilla y cada minuto con Tai lo disfruto enormemente, ellos eran, estando juntos, la combinación ideal.

Pero ahora ya no habría más días así, no más tardes de ejercicio juntos, no más maratones de películas de terror, no más escapadas de clases, no más salidas ni aventuras… no más de esos días que él tenía guardados en su mente con tanto cariño, simplemente… no más días perfectos.

Continuara…

N. A.

El siguiente capítulo será el último de este periodo de sus vidas. Creo que demarcarlo por temporadas [edades] es buena idea, aunque también pienso que tendría que hacer un retroceso a su infancia para poder tener el ciclo completo. No se… eso depende como siempre del muero de lectores que sigan este fic.

Atte: Ciel Phantomvive.

Posdata:

Si para mañana tengo 7 comentarios, cosa que dudo, subo el final sin demora.


	12. Despedida

Genial este es el final de Detalles…

Ammm… debí ponerle Detalles de Adolescencia… pero bueno, espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo a la brevedad posible y que siga siendo de su entero agrado.

Mil gracias por quien siempre me dejo un comentario, no saben lo valiosos que son, me elevan el ánimo cuando estoy a punto de desfallecer, cuando llego a casa con ganas de decir basta y mandar todo por un tubo porque son las 2 de la madrugada.

Atte: **Ciel Phantomhive.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12 Despedida.**

Yamato escucho perfectamente cuando Sora le comunico el día y la hora de la partida de Tai pero prefirió hacer oídos sordos e ignorarla, igual que como había estado ignorando a todos, incluyendo a Tk quien por más que insistió no logro que Yamato le dijera porque es taba tan enojado.

—No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta —había dicho su hermano menor antes de salir del departamento dando un sonoro portazo.

Yamato sabía que en parte, y solo en parte, tenía razón. Taichi siempre lo empujo a seguir sus sueños, lo incentivo cuando decidió dedicarse a la música y también espero pacientemente a que notara que él seguía ahí, apoyándolo, porque hubo una temporada en secundaria, específicamente cuando Tk y Kari volvieron al Digimundo, cuando Matt tomo una actitud muy parecida a la de Joe y su tiempo se vio limitado.

Ya no compartía tanto con Tai y su vida era la escuela y su banda, incluso hubo veces en que se negó a la petición de Tai de acompañar la Davis y sus amigos al Digimundo. Pero… cuando se dio cuenta de su error su amigo solo le regalo un abrazo mientras le susurraba lo feliz que estaba porque volviera a ser él mismo.

Después de eso procuro nunca volver a dejar de lado a Taichi porque de alguna forma sintió un poco de tristeza, más bien… dolor, porque Tai le recordaba a un cachorro, esos que entregan su amor incondicionalmente y que son capaces de soportar de todo con tal de recibir al final del día una caricia en las orejas, y los puedes escuchar gemir gustosos mientras menean la colita felices de que recuerdes que existen.

Taichi había estado para él en momento difíciles, en situaciones que pensó lo derrumbarían, brindándole su fuerza y valor para salir adelante y…

—Y ahora se va…

Era egoísta al desear que sus caminos transitaran paralelos, era de locos haber pensado que siempre estarían uno al lado del otro y era devastador darse cuenta que los sueños de Taichi lo alejaban de él.

—Quédate con migo… —murmuro Yamato conteniendo una solitaria lagrima que rebelde escapo de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla. —No quiero estar solo…

El mes paso tan rápido como agua que se escabulle entre los dedos, sin darse cuenta estaba a tres días de la partida de Taichi y él no había cruzado palabra con su amigo desde entonces.

Matt se preguntaba ¿ya habrá desaparecido el moretón? ¿Le abre roto la ceja? ¿Me odiara?

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Yamato resoplo molesto, no quería ser ver a nadie ni escuchar sus reproches, lo único que deseaba era que esos tres días pasaran para que Taichi se marchara y de una vez por todas pudiera saldar ese episodio. Para resignarse de una buena vez a su soledad.

Incluso mantenía el departamento a oscuras, como si de esa forma pudiera camuflarse, perderse entre las penumbras y olvidar que estaba por perder una parte indispensable de su vida.

La campanilla volvió a sonar una y otra vez. Insistente, testaruda e irritante. De un movimiento brusco se puso en pie y camino casi aporreando el piso, le gritaría a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

De un empellón abrió la puerta, sus ojos azules tenían escrita la furia que sentía por dentro y que se convirtió en desconcierto al ver quien, con cuerpo tembloroso y mirada triste, esperaba en la entrada.

—Hola Yamato —saludo Tai estrujando sus manos. —yo…

A Matt se le acelero el corazón, esperaba ver a un Taichi feliz, entusiasta y ansioso por su nueva aventura, en cambio el joven frente a él era todo lo contrario. Tai parecía confundido y asustado.

Y en la cabeza de Yamato se repitieron las palabras de su amigo antes de que él lo golpeara. Tai había dicho:

" _Nada es simple… no lo entiendes, no es tan fácil para mí solo decir: me voy…"_

—Taichi…—gimió Yamato antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo con cariño y necesidad.

Taichi se aferró a Yamato con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a sollozar, había estado aguantando todo ese tiempo en espera de que fuera Matt quien se decidiera a terminar la disputa, que comprendiera que sin importar la distancia siempre serian amigos, que la vida los llevaría por distintos caminos pero que era decisión suya permanecer unidos.

Pero a tres días de su partida no logro contenerse más, necesitaba despedirse de Yamato de la forma correcta, quería verlo, sentir su calor, escuchar su voz por última vez.

Cuando el llanto de Tai comenzó a aumentar de volumen Matt lo arrastro dentro del departamento en dirección a la sala, ahí en la oscuridad dejo caer su cuerpo junto al de su mejor amigo en el sofá. Lo podía sentir temblar y Matt supo interpretar el frio que Taichi sentía al desprenderse de todo cuanto conocía, el miedo a fracasar, el dolor de pensar que por una ilusión estaba sacrificando lo que tenía. La añoranza adelantada de las sonrías de su hermana cada mañana, la nostalgia de su rutina diaria, su angustia al comprender que no vería a Hikari terminar de convertirse en mujer, que no estaría para protegerla como hasta ahora, el temor a ser remplazado… olvidado...

No, no era tan fácil solo decir: Me voy…

Yamato al fin veía todo lo que Taichi estaba sacrificando en pro de un futuro mejor, tanto para humanos como para Digimons.

Taichi fue consiente de la necesidad de todos antes que ellos mismos y estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en transitar un sendero espinoso y perder mucho en el trayecto.

—Taichi —llamo Matt deseando que su voz trasmitiera toda la admiración y el cariño que le tenía a ese muchacho rebelde cuyo corazón era más blando que una bolita de algodón.

Tai elevo la mirada, sus ojos aun derraban lagrimas silenciosas y todo él tiritaba.

—Te ves horrible ¿lo sabes verdad?

Taichi asintió apretando su abrazo y sorbiendo sus mocos.

—Espero que tengas buen viaje —dijo acariciando su mejilla y apartando en el proceso mechones rebeldes de cabello que se habían pegado a su rostro debido a la humedad de las lágrimas.

Tai se mordió los labios, hipando de vez en cuando. Sus expresivos ojos color chocolate brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna que ahora iluminaba la sala a través del ventanal.

—Gracias…

Y ese solo murmullo logro que a Yamato regresara la paz que había perdido desde esa noche en el parque cuando no supo comprender lo que Taichi quería decirle.

Yamato también lloro, aunque fue menos estrepitoso, solo una cuantas lagrimas silenciosas que Taichi enjugo con devoción. Era una despedida dolorosa. Uno tendría que regresar a la fría soledad que un día el sol naranja del valor aparto y el otro tendría que aprender a decidir sin tener a su lado el brillo azul de la amistad para ayudarlo a pensar con sensatez.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos —aseguro Yamato sujetando la mano de Taichi.

—Y cuando eso pase no volveremos a separarnos —prometió con firmeza Tai a pesar de que su cuerpo aun temblaba como gelatina.

—Lo harás bien—afirmo Matt recargando su frente contra la del castaño —y como siempre, nuestro gran líder va a demostrar que su valor abrirá un nuevo camino, que el sol de su emblema va a iluminar nuestros pasos.

Taichi dejo salir más lágrimas pero también dibujo una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Yamato se sorprendió de la petición. —¿Desde cuándo tu pides permiso para inmiscuirte en mi casa, en mi cuarto y en mi cama? —dijo con tono bromista el cantante.

—No lo digas de esa manera, se escucha fatal. —acoto Taichi desviando la mirada.

Yamato rio al ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo.

—Si pudiera te pediría que te quedaras estos últimos días, pero… —Yamato ya no quería seguir siendo egoísta.

—¡¿Entonces puedo quedarme?! —Exclamo Taichi con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Pensé que querrías estar con tu familia…

—Hikari puede venir a verme. A ella no le molesta que me quede aquí. —afirmo Tai sujetándose del torso de Yamato con energía, como si temiera que una fuerza extraña lo arrancara de entre los brazos del rubio.

—¿Ya cenaste? —pregunto Matt dando por saldada esa conversación, si Tai quería quedarse entonces era bienvenido.

El gruñido del estómago del Yagami fue toda la respuesta que necesito para levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina.

—Te prepare algo dulce.

Esa antepenúltima noche Taichi durmió aferrado a Yamato, aun entre sueños podía sentir la presencia del rubio, percibía la seguridad que le transmitía la tibieza de su cuerpo y sobre todo le daba la esperanza que cuando volviera aun tendría algo seguro, alguien que lo estaría esperando.

Al final Yamato acompaño a Taichi al aeropuerto, todos sus amigos se despidieron de él en la sala de espera, entre risas y buenos deseos las últimas horas se fueron volando y en lo que pareció solo minutos para Tai se escuchó el anuncio de la salida de su vuelo.

Su padre tomo su maleta para acompañarlo hasta la antesala de abordaje pero Hikari se las apaño para que al final fuera Matt quien acompañara a Tai.

Mientras subían las escaleras en silencio ambos parecían estar indecisos entre decir algo o callarlo. El segundo anuncio para el abordaje se escuchó y Taichi con su equipaje de mano se debatía interiormente.

—Llama tan seguido como puedas y… —pidió Matt —procura mandarme un mensaje para saber dónde y cuándo te puedo ver en el digimundo.

Taichi asintió, esa era una ventaja que no había considerado y que ahora le daba la oportunidad de mantenerse cerca de las personas que más amaba.

—Procura no meterte en pleitos de otros —recomendó Matt acomodándole el cuello de la camisa al Yagami. —No te duermas tarde si no es necesario y procura poner la alarma del celular para que despiertes a tiempo en las mañanas.

Tai sonrió al escucharlo hablar. —Si mamá —respondió atrapando la mano blanca que había terminado con su trabajo y ahora se alejaba.

—Tai… lo digo muy enserio. Te conozco y…

Antes de que Yamato terminara de hablar Taichi en un movimiento ágil deposito un tímido beso en la mejilla del rubio.

—Te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea —confeso Tai más rojo que una granada.

Yamato apretó la mano que tenía unida con la del moreno antes de devolver el beso, para desilusión de Taichi, también fue en la mejilla.

—Cuídate y… —dijo Matt empujando a Tai hacia la entrada en donde la azafata apremiaba a que entrara pues el avión estaba a punto de despegar.

Ya en el avión mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la azafata y el avión despegaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar las postremas palabras que Matt le había dicho.

"Cuídate _y… no me olvides…"_

—Nunca podría —murmuro Taichi tocando delicadamente su mejilla.

El ruido de las turbinas fue el inicio de un viaje que Taichi no sabía a donde lo conduciría, también el término de una preciosa parte de su vida, pero por sobre todo, era el punto que lo separaba de Yamato.

Era el principio de una etapa en la que debería madurar para poder conseguir su objetivo. Si lo lograba entonces…

—Entonces hare la diferencia entre, aprender a tolerarnos o convivir abiertamente con los Digimons. Quiero un mundo en donde ni Yamato ni Hikari tengan que vivir escondiendo a Gabumon y Gatomon. Quiero un mundo en donde podamos ser libres y felices…

.

.

El avión se alejó más rápido de lo que Yamato pensó, en menos de unos minutos solo era un diminuto punto en el cielo. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensó no estaba devastado, pues el gesto de cariño que se dieron fue suficiente para saber que entre ellos ya no había barreras que los separaran.

Tai lo beso estando en un lugar público y Matt le regreso el afecto. Sí, ellos estaban ahora más allá de cualquier crítica, de los prejuicios, de todo estándar, ellos ya no eran dos individuos porque compartían sentimientos tan profundos como el mismo océano y habían intercambiado sin saberlo una parte de su alma sellando de esa manera un trato que los comprometía a permanecer juntos hasta la eternidad.

—Esto no es amor… —dijo Matt dando media vuelta para regresar a la sala de espera en donde sus amigos y la familia de Tai lo esperaban. —Es algo aún más grande y profundo…

Fin.

.

.

.

 **N. A.**

Creo que quedo todo meloso… espero que tanta miel no les arruine el apetito como para no leer la continuación de este fic que se llamara.

Detalles de madurez.

Sí, estoy entusiasmado….

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
